ojos de cristal
by Nekotama96
Summary: Sakura tiene un nuevo poder pero este le traera desgracias y ventajas pues conocera muchas cosas pero para dominarlo abandonara a su familia. Shaoran hace tiempo que no recibe noticias de Sakura la noticia que le llega es que ella desaparecio. Pero las cosas no iran como el quiere pues ella sera una exorcista y el sera un mago podereso reconocido en su grupo. Sakura x Shaoran
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no son mios todos los derechos de autor a estudios clamp. Habra algunos personajes creados por mi si los quieren utilizar seran libres en todo momento pero avisar por las dudas.

Esta es una leve introducción muy pronto subire los otros capitulos de esta historia.

Espero les guste.

Ojos de cristal

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto nací en Tomoeda, fui elegida por Kerberos la bestia que protegía las Cartas Clow como Card Captor, junte todas las cartas y las volví a sellar cambiándolas y haciéndolas mías, me confesé a mi primer amor Yukito y me rompieron el corazón de forma metafórica, a la persona que ame tanto fue Shaoran pero regreso a Hong-Kong junto con Meiling una gran amiga, han pasado tantos cosas pero después de crear las cartas sakura algo raro ha sucedido cosas que no deberían verse las estoy viendo como fantasmas, monstruos o demonios mitológicos le conté a Tomoyo y lo acepto pues era mi mejor amiga pero después de que ella conociera mi secreto fue atacada por un monstruo al grado de quedará hospitalizada por una 1 semana.

No sé lo que cambio dentro de mí ese día pero para que ya no lastimaran a Tomoyo me aleje de ella la ignoraba cuando me hablaba o ya no aceptaba sus invitaciones como salir de compras o ir a pasear sé que estuvo mal pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer, también con mi hermano ya no era tan unida con él o ya no llegaba temprano a casa para no cruzármelo lo mismo con Yue, mi papa por motivos de trabajo ya casi no estaba en casa se hizo más común que saliera del país por motivos de trabajo así que no tuve muchos problemas con él, tuve que sellar a Kero me dolió mucho puesto que era el único que me hacía compañía pero sus poderes se están debilitando y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarlos desde aquel día sentí lo que era la soledad, los youkais todos los días me molestaban y me perseguían la única forma de evitarlos era escondiéndome en un templo o iglesia aunque había muy pocas.

Un día un youkai ataco a Rika mi amiga que también corte comunicación con ella, estaba asustada ese monstruo se la quería comer, no sabía qué hacer temblaba de miedo entonces dije el conjuro con el que sellaba las cartas pero como era de suponer nada sucedió, me acerque a ella corriendo, ella estaba asustada pues no sabía que la había atacado, lo recuerdo muy bien le dije que huyera, sin más que ver ella salió corriendo como cohete, esa cosa me ataco si más que hacer saque mi báculo como si algo fuera de ayuda, con miedo dije lo siguiente "el mal quede encerrado y lo pueda controlar " no sé lo que paso en ese momento que el monstro quedo encerrado en una carta y abajo decía él come-deseos desde ese día supe que tenía la habilidad para sellarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de la serie no me otros personajes mios si los quieres usar son libres nada mas avisar gracias.**

 **Gracias al comentario.**

 **Capitulo II: Conociendo a mi futuro maestro**

Después de tal pelea regrese a casa, estaba muy cansada tanto que no percate de la presencia de mi hermano.

-Oye monstruo no dices ya llegue a casa o por lo menos un saludo-

-Hola ya llegue a casa hermano me voy a dormir -

-Pero no has cenado-

-no tengo tanta hambre-

-Cena o quieres se lo diga a papa-

-Ceno por obligación-

-La cena de hoy es sopa de verduras con pescado y arroz, de postre pudin-

\- Este delicioso hermano-

-Por supuesto soy yo-

-Que gracioso-

-Sakura si hay algo que te este preocupado eres libre de contármelo no tengas miedo después de todo somos familia ¿ok?-

-Claro hermano gracias-

-Bueno, a lavar los platos ¿no es cierto monstruo?-

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digan así-

Ya acabando de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación cansada y triste por haberle mentido así a mi hermano pero no podía contarle la verdad. Me acosté y solo miraba el techo recordando todo los buenos momentos, en eso un golpe de mi ventana me saco de mis pensamientos era uno estaba tocándola, me metí en la cobijas lo más rápido esperando que se fuera y temblaba. Sin aguantar el sueño me dormí desperté temprano, eran las 6:30 sin más que hacer me bañe después de eso me vestí y desayune mi hermano todavía no se despertaba así que me fui a la escuela temprano.

Las clases eran aceptables. Rika me pregunto ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido ayer?, ¿Si teníamos que reportarle a la policía? Y todo eso. Yo la tranquilice diciéndole que no había de que preocuparse que solo era un animal salvaje. Por suerte se lo creyó y ya no cruce palabras otra vez.

Acabando la escuela fui a un templo. Saque la carta y la observe. El monstruo no era lo más lindo que existiría. Me senté en las escaleras del templo pero no me di cuenta de que una persona me observaba y ni que mucho menos se acercaba a mí.

-Hola pequeña se ve interesante lo que tienes ahí-

-No hable ante la persona, pero era un hombre de unos 30 a 35 años, su cabello era largo y le llegaba hasta los hombros el color era pelirrojo, sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad, su rostro era perfecto a no ser por una pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba sus labios, traía una yukata (ropa tradicional japonesa) del color negro-

-Lo siento te asuste ¿verdad?-

-Yo negué con la cabeza- Solo me sorprendió señor-

-Lo entiendo, entonces me presentare mi nombre es Caito y el tuyo pequeña-

-El mío es Sakura señor-

-Bonito nombre-

-Gracias señor-

-Como regresaba a la plática inicial lo que tiene en tu mano es un youkai encerrado ¿verdad?-

-De que habla-

-No es necesario ocultarlo Sakura porque yo también los veo-

-¿Usted también?-Me quede sorprendida no es como si fuera la única con ese don pero las personas así no son comunes-

-Por supuesto ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-Al principio no le entendí muy bien pues no hable pero después le entendí perfectamente-A donde señor-

-A mi casa para que te entrenes y los puedas enfrentar ¿Quieres?-

-Pero mi familia- no sé porque me quería ir con el sentía que con el iba a estar protegida y tampoco porque confié en el ciegamente pues tenía 13 años ya sabía reconocer lo bueno y malo y sabía que él era bueno-

-No te preocupes cuando seas fuerte lo puedes ver otra vez ¿Qué te parece?-

-Pero mis cosas y todo eso-

-Puedes ir por ellas nada mas no le digas a tu familia si no se van a preocupar pero vas a volver con ellos en el futuro si tú quieres claro-

-Ok señor voy por ellas ahorita solo es una cosa me espera-

-Por supuesto Sakura-

Corrí lo más rápido a mi casa por suerte no estaba mi hermano. Me dirigí a mi habitación saque el libro de las cartas y una pequeña bolsa en la cual metí ropa y otras cosas. Me cambio mi uniforme por unos pantalones y una sudadera. No sabía por que acepte tan fácil ir con aquel señor pero me inspiraba mucha confianza. Baje las escaleras y deje una nota en la mesa que decía: " _Papa, hermano y amigos prometo regresar algún día espérenme hasta entonces los quiere Sakura_ **".**

Salí de casa y corrí dirección al templo ahí Caito esperaba, me dirigí con él a hacia un auto seminuevo. Me abrió la puerta de atrás y me metí. Él dijo tomaste la decisión correcta.

Mi destino empezaba a girar sin saber que yo futuramente tomaría su título y seguiría su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de la historia/ serie no me pertenecen todo a los derechos de autor. Habra personajes mios si los quieren utilizar sean libres nada mas avisar.**

 **Capitulo III: Noticia**

Iba corriendo cierto pelinegro hacia su casa con una bolsa llena de verduras, otra con carne y pescado para la semana. Al pararse en la entrada de su casa observo las luces apagadas mostrando que no había signos de vida o eso parecía. Al entrar a su casa observo el vestíbulo no estaban lo tenis de su hermana menor. Preocupado se metió a toda prisa a la sala prendiendo todas la luces a la vez. Dejo la comida en la mesa de la cocina. Vio una nota en el refrigerador que decía: "Papa, hermano y amigos prometo regresar algún día espérenme hasta entonces los quiere Sakura". Que significaba eso se lo pregunto Touya. Sin dudarlo marco el número de Tomoyo pensando que talvez era una broma de su hermana aunque ella no solía hacer eso. En cuanto contestaron era Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo, le pregunto si Sakura estaba ahí, como respuesta obtuvo un no preocupada le pregunto si había pasado algo, le conté todo, enseguida le dijo que iba para allá que la esperara, sin dudarlo tomo otra vez el teléfono y le hablo a todos sus amigas de Sakura para saber si estaba con ellos pero todas las respuestas fueron no, hablo a la escuela para saber algo el que contesto fue el velador y dijo que ya no había ningún alumno en las instalaciones, después de eso le hablo a Yukito, su mejor amigo, el tono de espera del celular le ponía los nervios de punta hasta que alguien contesto:

-Hola- contesto un joven con voz despreocupada

-Yuki no está Sakura contigo-La voz ya sonaba alterada como si el tono fuera de alguien a punto de llorar

-No Touya ¿pasa algo?-respondió con un nivel de preocupación

-Yuki, Sakura no está en la casa y dejo una nota de despedida- lo dijo ya con ganas de llorar

-Voy para allá no tardo mucho- colgó bruscamente para salir apresurado de su casa

Ya acabando la conversación se dirigió hacia el piso superior para ver si estaba su hermana pero claro que no. Abrió la habitación de su querida hermana. Al entrar ahí descubrió su uniforme tirado en la cama. Inmediatamente abrió el ropero y descubrió que había ropa faltante y su pequeña estantería no tenía varios objetos que ella solía utilizar. Inmediatamente llamo a su padre que estaba actualmente en Okinawa este respondió rápidamente y le platico todo lo sucedido con la voz entrecortada debido a que ya varias lagrimas corrían por sus ojos le dijo que se tranquilizara y que iba a tomar el vuelo más rápido para llegar a Tokio después de esa llamada tocaron la puerta varia veces. Antes de abrir se limpió las lágrimas. Eran Sonomi y tomoyo con la cara preocupada, la pequeña Tomoyo ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos al enterarse de la noticia de su amiga. Las invito a pasarse y tomar asiento. Al poco rato ya traía tazas de chocolate caliente acompañadas de galletas. Al rato sonó el timbre era Yukito con la reparación agitada pues había corrido desde su casa para llegar ahí. Todos decían que a la mañana reportarían esto a la policía y a la escuela para saber hasta el mínimo detalle de la desaparición de Sakura. El tiempo voló más rápido de lo esperado. Sonomi y Tomoyo se despidieron. Yukito iba a pasar la noche con Touya para tranquilizarlo y viera que no hiciera alguna tontería. Pasaron las horas y finalmente se fueron a dormir con preocupación.

En Hong-Kong un joven de 13 años golpeaba con su espada y a la vez recitaba hechizos de agua y fuego con el fin de derrotar a su contrincante. Era observada por su familia y varias personas del consejo mágico Europeo y Asiático. Con el fin de evaluarlo y si ya era digno de que estuviera en las pláticas del consejo iba lo mismo para el otro joven de cabello aperlado. La pelea ya se estaba aplazando demasiado tiempo los dos ya estaban demasiados cansados. Pero en un arranque el joven movió su espada con dirección al cuello de Shaoran. Este defendiendo hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo. En consecuencia las espadas volaron demasiado lejos de ellos. Lo que significaba que nadie las podía agarrar. Al momento de que se fueran a parar. Una voz alta y muy fuerte hizo que se detuvieran.

-Alto, ya hemos visto más que suficiente-dijo una mujer que traía puesto un hanfu de colores blancos combinados con rojo y azules (ropa tradicional china) su cabello era largo y estaba atado con un broche de oro, adornos de diamante y la forma era de una flor

-Pero madre todavía no hemos acabado-dijo el joven Li Shaoran su apariencia no había cambiado nada desde hace un año tal vez había crecido más ahora su estatura era de por lo menos 1.70 demasiado para un joven de 13 años

-Opino lo mismo que Li- respondió el joven contrincante era un poco más alto que Shaoran, su cabello tenía un tono aperlado, sus ojos eran azules, su rostro perfecto, su cabello estaba trenzado y le llegaba a la espalda media, su edad era de 14 años un año mayor que Li.

-Li Shaoran y Saúl Montreal, no escucharon que ya era suficiente- Su voz alta asusto a los jóvenes- El consejo reunido aquí decidió hacer una excepción esta vez, tratara de que ambos asistirán a las pláticas habrá otras que no asistirán pero ya se les mencionaran más tarde y podrán asistir como observadores, felicidades a ambos han sido aceptados por el consejo mundial – acabando de decir esto los jóvenes se pararon

\- Muchas gracias- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien se pueden retirar bañarse y cambiarse seguiremos hablando después de eso- dijo ella caminado en dirección al gran salón con los demás

-Buena pelea Li- dijo Saúl en dirección a su habitación

-Lo mismo te digo Montreal, por cierto me puedes llamar Shaoran, aunque si no nos hubieran detenido te hubiera derrotada- dijo con un tono confiado y seguro de sí mismo

-En serio, Shaoran yo te hubiera derrotado y dime Saúl no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido- seguía caminado a lado de Shaoran

Al entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones se ducharon y se vistieron con ropa ya preparada de antemano por la servidumbre, sin más que esperar se preparan para acceder al salón principal donde estaban reunidos todos.

Al verlos entrar todos se pararan de sus asientos y dirigieron la mirada hacia el escenario donde estaba Leran.

-Jóvenes desde hoy serán invitados a observar ciertas platicas del consejo, las que observaran serán cuando sean citados y no antes, las reglas de ustedes los observadores son jamás interrumpir las pláticas y solamente observar callados-sus palabras eran frías pero ciertas- era lo único que debía de decir disfruten esta pequeña cena y felicidades-acabando sus palabras todos aplaudieron y regresaron a sus asientos

Saúl y Shaoran se sentaron y comieron acabando la cena todos se fueron adormir a los respectivos cuartos asignados de la mansión.

A la mañana siguiente en Japón Touya y Yukito habían faltado a la escuela para dar aviso a la policía, la policía dijo que no la podían marcar como persona desaparecida hasta que pasaran 3 días, se marcharon en dirección a la escuela. Dieron el aviso y los maestros respondieron que preguntarían a los estudiantes si había alguien que la hubiera visto. Después de eso pasaron por las tiendas y fueron preguntando si alguien había visto a Sakura con fotos y nadie. Hasta que llegaron al templo, le preguntaron al monje a cargo y dijo que si la había visto y también menciono cuando se subió a un coche ya tenían al menos un poco de información.

Con Tomoyo

Le había afectado mucho la desaparición de su amiga, ese día había faltado a la escuela. Estaba llorando en la cama y pidiendo que ella estuviera bien. Tomo la computadora y mando un correo a Li y a Meiling, diciéndoles de la desaparición de su amiga. Después marco el número en su celular de la mansión Li para ver si podía hacer contacto. El tono del teléfono la mantenía con un poco de esperanza que contestaran.

-Hola mansión Li-contesto una voz vieja-Habla Wei ¿Quién es?

-Es Tomoyo, se encuentran Li o Meiling- su voz parecía relajada y rápida al grado que se le olvido el saludo

-Ohh jovencita Tomoyo enseguida le paso a Meiling ya que el joven li está ocupado permítame un momento-

No habían ni pasado 20 segundos cuando tomo la bocina una chica de cabello largo.

-Hola Tomoyo cuanto ha pasado- respondió feliz sin esperarse de la verdad de la llamada

-lo mismo Meiling, te tengo que decir algo muy importante Sakura ha desaparecido no sabemos nada de ella-dijo con una voz de preocupación

-¡Que! Imposible por que desaparecería ya avisaron a la policía- respondió enfurecida no sabía el por qué – déjame avisarle a Shaoran te hablo después

-Ok hasta luego Meiling-

Meiling corrió por los pasillos largos de la mansión, daba vueltas y volvía a correr hasta que llego al patio donde entrenaban Shaoran y Saúl se habían hecho amigos desde ayer.

-Shaoran puede hablar contigo- dijo Meiling con cara triste

-Claro me permites Saúl- dijo eso al ver la cara preocupado de su prima

-Por supuesto tomate tu tiempo esperare allá- dijo señalando un árbol frutal

-Ok ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo con seria

-Sakura ha desaparecido, Tomoyo me lo acaba de comunicar-

-QUE- grito tan fuerte al grado que Saúl pregunto si estaba todo bien

-Tranquilo Shaoran gritar no ayudara nada-

-Lo sé pero de todas maneras no puede ir a Japón para buscarla y sabes por qué- dijo con una voz tan triste

-Lo entiendo le diré a Tomoyo si sabemos algo se lo comunicare- dijo ella otra vez entrando por la puerta hacia la gran mansión

-Todo ¿bien? Shaoran-

-Si Saúl todo bien-

En la mente de Shaoran solo se formulaban miles de pensamiento acerca de la desaparición de Sakura pero mejor que él lo sabía no podía Hong-Kong. Debido a que si se iba a ver demasiados problemas. El su mente dijo esperare y prometo viajar lo más rápido posible Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de la serie no son mios. Hay personajes creados por mi si los quieren utilizar son libres solamente avisar gracias. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capitulo IV: Conociendo**

En cuanto subí al coche del señor. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas yo sabía en mi interior que los iba a extrañar demasiado. Sabía que el señor me iba a tratar bien pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para ocupar el lugar de mi familia.

-Sakura sé que los va extrañar demasiado pero acuérdate tu algún día vas a poder verlos de nuevo, claro si es que el futuro no cambia y tu cambias de opinión-

-¿Cómo va a cambiar mi decisión de regresar con mi familia?- pregunte intrigada y curiosa

-Sabes Sakura, existe una teoría que dice que la decisión que tomes en este momento puede afectar tu futuro y puede hacerlo cambiar para bien o mal, por eso digo que tal vez en el futuro no quieras regresar con ellos-

-Ya veo es algo complicado pero lo entiendo, Señor dime ¿que son los youkais?-

-Dime maestro, los youkais son demonios algunos pasan sus días en paz sin molestar a los humanos, pero hay algunos que le gusta molestarlos y hacerles travesuras, y hay otros que devoran el ganado y hasta veces humanos-

-Maestro él come-deseos que tipo de monstruo es-

-Él come-deseos devora los sueños de los humanos dejándolos sin ambiciones y futuramente los conduce a la muerte devorando su alma y cuerpo. El que sellaste en esa carta es muy poderoso ten cuidado si se libera no dudara en comerte- dijo serio

-Lo entiendo maestro, esta pregunta puede sonar rara pero ¿Soy su única alumna o hay más?-

-No es una pregunta rara, tendrás 2 compañeros más, son de tu edad uno es mi hijo se llama Shun lo sabrás reconocer fácilmente sus ojos son rojos, el otro desciende de una familia de exorcistas que ya no existe debido que los youkais los devoraron él es el único que sobrevivió a ese ataque, se llama Ryuu lleva tatuajes tradicionales en el brazo-

-maestro ¿es usted casado?-

-Sí, me case a los 26 años con una mujer de las nieves, ella sigue viva solamente que salió de viaje a su tierra natal –

-¿Mujer de las nieves?-

-Sorprendida por lógica verdad-

-Sí, usted es un exorcista ¿verdad?, entonces por qué se casó con una mujer de las nieves-

-Debido a que la amaba, aparte ella renuncio a su inmortalidad con en el fin de estar conmigo, pero sus poderes siguen ahí por eso Shun saco sus ojos y su cabello blanco, pero no pasa nada malo-

-Ok comprendo gracias por explicar maestro-

-De nada, mira ya llegamos a mi casa-

-Esta es su casa- era una mansión del estilo Japonés combinada con el estilo europeo eso se veía desde afuera al momento de que nos abrieron la reja pude divisar jardines de rosas y varios árboles frutales la casa era enorme, hasta había un estanque de peces, claro que solo era la parte frontal

-Sorprendida la primera vez que traje a Ryuu también se quedó impactado-

-Ya veo-

Bajamos en la entrada principal, donde nos recibieron los 2 chicos como el describió anteriormente.

-Shun, Ryuu ella es Sakura desde ahora va a ser su compañera y amiga de entrenamiento, como también parte de la familia espero que la reciban-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura espero llevarme bien con ustedes-

-Lo mismo decimos nosotros, pequeña- dicen al unísono

-Shun, Ryuu muéstrenle su habitación que sea la que da con los jardines de rosas y después denle un recorrido por la casa ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, papa y maestro-

Después de eso Ryuu tomo mi pequeña maleta. Shun me abrió la puerta de la casa. Fue mi sorpresa al ver que aunque fuera grande la casa no había servidumbre o algo así por el estilo.

-Bien Sakura alguna pregunta que tengas se libre de preguntar tal vez este entorno sea un poco desconocido para ti- dijo Shun

-Bien puede sonar un poco precipitada la pregunta pero ¿Cuál es tu poder para exorcizar?- dijo Ryuu con mucha confianza en su voz

-¿Poder? Lo siento soy un poco novata así que me podrías dar un ejemplo por favor, y muchas gracias Shun lo aprecio en verdad así que espera muchas preguntas-

-Claro Sakura- (Shun)

-Bien un ejemplo seria, yo en especial recito conjuros y hechizos para bajar el nivel de lo youkais y cuando están demasiados débiles los encierro en jarrones o los sello en lugares alejados luego te explicare a fondo. Y si no entendiste bien Shun utiliza el poder del hielo heredado de su madre, congela a los youkais y cuando están muy débiles rompe el hielo algo así- (Ryuu)

-Ya entendí muchas gracias, entonces yo me especializaría en capturarlos y convertirlos en cartas-

-¿Cómo haces eso?- dijo Shun muy sorprendido

-¿Algo así?- saque la carta del come-deseos y se las mostré

-Entonces tu técnica seria captura y sellos en cartas bajo tu jurisdicción es de los más difíciles me sorprendes Sakura y los ¿puedes controlar?-dijo sin dudar Ryuu

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya veo así que todavía no lo dominas pero no pasa nada lo dominaras tarde o temprano-(Ryuu)

-Mira Sakura esta será tu habitación, entra para que la conozcas- Shun abrió la puerta

Cuando se abrió la puerta la habitación era muy grande, espaciosa y linda, las paredes estaban decoradas por una pintura color azul pastel y rosa, había un escritorio con cuadernos y libros preparados de antemano, por supuesto útiles escolares, un closet un poco grande, la ventanas eran grandes y daban la vista hacia un jardín de rosas que por casualidad tenía un balcón decorado con varias flores, había otra puerta que daba hacia el baño el cual tenía adornos de peces en la paredes, la tina era demasiada grande, había un gran espejo con todo tipo de artículos de aseo personal, también un botiquín de 1º auxilios, en fin la habitación era demasiada grande.

-Gracias- dije yo con una sonrisa

-No hace que falta que agradezcas Sakura- "Rayos porque me sonrojo la acabo de conocer" pensamientos de Ryuu

-Por cierto Ryuu puedes dejar mi maleta en la cama muchas gracias por traerla-

-Entonces vamos Sakura te mostraremos la casa-

-OK Shun, por cierto Ryuu estas un poco rojo ¿Estas bien? –

-Si Sakura estoy bien vayamos a ver la casa-

-OK-

Pensamientos de Ryuu

¿Por qué me sonroje?, la acabo de conocer, ha de ser el calor, mi corazón está muy agitado, no vaya a ser una enfermedad, aunque debo de decir que es muy bonita, sus ojos verdes se ven como esmeraldas, su delicada figura parece que vaya a romperse pero aun así llama la atención, su cabello castaño se ve atractivo al grado que quisiera tocarlo y besarlo que rayos estoy pensando, agite la cabeza un poco para despejar esas ideas.

Pensamientos de Shun:

La chica se ve que trae un potencial grande, tal vez por eso mi padre la trajo, entonces si es así supongo que la enamorare y cuando tengamos la edad suficiente le propondré matrimonio. Para asegurar esta familia necesito descendencia poderosa. No puedo dejar que me la roben porque al parecer muy pronto tendré competencia. Pero después pensare en ello lo primero será darle confianza y que se convierta en mi amiga. Si no funciona le diré a mi padre o a mi madre que la intente convencer en un futuro cercano. Pero no será necesario pues la convenceré. Sonreí un poco de forma maliciosa al ver mis planes un poco perfectos.

-Disculpen, todos estos cuartos para que sirven- dije un poco tímida pues ellos tenían sus mirada concentradas en otro lados.

-Ah esos, son para conservar hechizos, libros antiguos, vasijas para sellar, cuartos de reflexión y entrenamiento- Rayos estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no vi que quería preguntar

-Ah ya gracias Ryuu-

-Entonces sigamos por las salas donde entrenamos-

-Ok Shun-

-La sala de entrenamiento contiene sellos en la entrada y ventanas, para evitar que escape algún youkai o espíritu con el que estés trabajando, también te pueden proporcionar cualquier tipo de ambiente con un simulador, ejemplo en un trabajo donde estés en el bosque las salas de entrenamiento te proporcionan el paisaje y también algunos materiales para que sea más real, aparte de que hay armas que se ajustan a tu tamaño y proporcionalidad tuya, para ti sería bueno un arco ligero ¿Qué te parece Sakura?-

-Interesante, pero preferiría una espada occidental ligera ¿si no es problema Shun?-

-No es problema, pero porque espada-

-La espada se me hace ligera y fácil de manipular, aparte podría para hacer una distracción-

-Eso es cierto Sakura- "Esta chica podría tener un talento más grande de lo que había imaginado"

-Oigan, ¿no tienen hambre?-

-Una poquita Ryuu-

-Ya casi es la hora de la cena vayamos al comedor-

-Ok-

El comedor era demasiado grande, solamente en la mesa podrían estar más de 20 personas, en el techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal muy hermoso, había cuadros decorando el comedor, varias ventanas que daban una vista al jardín posterior más grande que el de la entrada.

-Bueno Sakura ¿Qué te han parecido los chicos?-

-Son muy amables maestro-

-Espero que se sigan comportando así-

El maestro aplaudió en ese momento aparecieron hadas llevando la comida y los plato me quede sorprendida entonces en lugar de humanos había hadas era increíble, comimos, Ryuu me acompaño a mi dormitorio para que no me perdiera.

Sin perder tiempo me cambie mi ropa normal por la de un pijama, me cepille los dientes después, mañana temprano me bañaría, me acosté en la cama era muy suave, ya cuando vi me había dormido.

En la mañana

Me levante temprano, pues en el reloj que estaba colgado en la habitación eran las 6:00 am, me metí a bañarme, salí, me puse una playera rosa, con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una sudadera azul oscuro, con unos tenis blancos que traía en mi equipaje, me deje mi cabello suelto estaba lista, Salí de mi cuarto, con dirección al patio en mi camino me encontré una hadita azul que me guio a donde estaba mi maestro llegamos a un cuarto japonés.

-Sakura pasa-

-Si maestro-

-Bien te explicare las cosas, no puedes dejar de estudiar así que tendrás tutores privados con Shun y Ryuu te enseñaran lo mismo como si fueras a la escuela, después de estudiar entrenaras aparte conmigo para que domines tu poder más rápido y lo puedas utilizar con libertad, habrá tiempos de comida, descanso, establecidos y por supuesto podrás ir a la biblioteca para que estudies por aparte o con los chicos ¿entendido?-

-Si maestro gracias-

-Alguna duda que tengas-

-Si respecto a las salidas-

-Podrás salir con los chicos o sola no hay restricciones pero avísame-

-Si maestro entonces me retiro-

-Ok Sakura no olvides que todo lo hagas decidirá tu futuro para bien o mal-

-Si lo se maestro gracias-

Después de aquella plática yo me dirigí al patio pensando que mi vida ya no sería igual, aceptaría el reto, sin importar lo que me depare en el futuro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el capitulo .Muchas gracias por leer. La serie no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo V: Pasan los años**

El sol alumbraba toda la mansión. Al grado de molestar a cierta castaña. Que se envolvía entre las cobijas. Como forma de cubrirse del sol pero todo fue inútil pues el sol alumbraba toda su cara. Enojada pues ella quería seguir durmiendo se paró de su cama. Se dirigió a bañarse al cuarto designado al cabo de un rato salió, se vistió con un vestido azul claro, medias color piel, unos zapatos de piso y finalmente una sudadera morada.

-Yura despiértate, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Déjame dormir-

-Yura si no te despiertas, te encerrare en una carta-

-Tú ganas Sakura-

-Siempre gano Yura-

Yura es un zorro- youkai, lo encontré cuando estaba haciendo un exorcismo en un bosque, el pobre se me lanzo con fin de comerme pero no logro y eso es porque se desmayó antes tocarme, lo adopte y desde entonces es mi amigo. Es muy bueno es aspectos como rastreo, percepción y ataque. Y más su pelaje es muy suave, su color es negro con blanco y sobre todo sus ojos azules parecen cielos infinitos.

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días Ryuu-

-Ya te despertaste Sakura-

-Ya Shun, buenos días-

-Buenos días Sakura, hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi madre-

-¿En serio Shun?, que suerte-

-Suerte, recuerda lo que nos hizo el año pasado, cuando fue su cumpleaños, nos obligó a hacer todos sus quehaceres –

-Claro que no, a mí me trato muy bien Ryuu-

-Solamente a ti, a nosotros nos trató como esclavos ¿No es cierto Shun?-

-Concuerdo con Ryuu-

-Bueno vamos a desayunar ¿no tienen hambre?-

-Por lógica que si tenemos Sakura- dicen al mismo tiempo

He estado viviendo con ellos 2 años aún recuerdo cuando deje mi casa. Pero ya me adapte a todo este estilo de vida y sobre todo ya me estoy haciendo un nombre en el mundo del exorcismo. La magia no se compara con el exorcismo, la magia por decirlo es simples palabras es más fácil y no requiere tanta energía y aparte es más fácil convocarla, en cambio cuando haces un exorcismo, debes usar la energía de tu cuerpo y solamente te basas en tu talento aunque tengas miles de amuletos no servirán de nada, todo depende de tu energía con la que naciste y el talento nato que tengas no solo para verlos si no también para poder encerrarlos es muy difícil.

-Sakura, escuche de mi padre que mañana te vas a una reunión de exorcistas ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Si quieres Shun, es solamente una reunión yo voy a ver los anuncios de recompensas solo por eso voy-

-Pero me sorprende Sakura, a nosotros nos costó ir solamente a una de esas reuniones, y eso fue porque obligamos al maestro, pero en cambio tú después de 5 meses que llegaste, el maestro te llevo a una, y desde ahí fuste invitada a varias-

-Que dices Ryuu, tú también puedes ir conmigo si quieres-

-Por supuesto que voy, no hace falta que lo digas-

No entiendo que le ven a esas reuniones aburridas, lo único que haces es escuchar las pláticas de los demás exorcistas como presumen sobre sus técnicas, pero hay algunas cosas interesantes que puedes escuchar como nuevas técnicas de exorcismo, rumores sobre todo tipo y finalmente la ubicación de trabajos grandes es lo único interesante pero de ahí en afuera lo demás es aburrido. Ya llegando al comedor vi a Reina, la mama de Shun, sentada. Estaba leyendo un libro, su cabello largo blanco se extiende hasta la debajo de las caderas, sus ojos rojos como rubíes brillan, su tez blanca, labios curvos rosas, su rostro bonito, y su cuerpo esbelto y alto es muy bonita la mama de Shun.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Reina!- grite para sorprenderla

-Gracias Sakura-

-Feliz cumple Mama-

-Felicidades señorita Reina-

-Gracias Shun y Ryuu, ahora sí estoy de ánimos-

-¿Quién está de ánimos?- salió de la otra puerta mi maestro con un ramo de flores, como siempre venia vestido con una yukata nada más que esta era café.- Feliz cumpleaños mi amada-

-Gracias Caito es un bonito presente- le dijo después de revisar un cálido beso y el ramo de flores

-Ahora si a desayunar- grito Reina

En ese momento salieron las hadas por más que las vea no dejan de sorprenderme. El desayuno de hoy consistía de pan tostado con mantequilla, café con leche y un plato de frutas variado. Yura estaba comiendo un poco carne. Todos estábamos comiendo en tranquilidad hasta que mi maestro hablo.

-Sakura te vas en mañana ¿verdad?-

-Si maestro invite a Ryuu y a Shun si no es problema y por supuesto quien me acompaña siempre es Yura-

-Ok pero ya sabes en las reuniones es preferible hablar hasta que te pregunten tu opinión, no aceptes invitaciones raras si no quieres verte envuelta en problemas, acuérdate de los consejos que te doy-

-Si maestro lo aprecio mucho-

Después de desayunar, nos dirigimos a las salas de entrenamiento, yo tenía un problema con un hechizo, me dispuse a entrenarlo. Después de 3 horas de entrenar eran las 11: 00 estaba un poco cansada, así que quise tomar un descanso largo.

-Yura acompáñame, vamos al mercado que se pone hoy-

-Yo paso Sakura-

-Ok tú te lo pierdes-

El mercado es una tipo festividad, originaria de esta zona, es un lugar donde las personas ponen las cosas que no utilizan en venta o por un trueque. Entonces me llevare mi ropa de viejita y que ya no uso, tal vez lo cambie por cuadernos o materias primas.

Ya cuando estaba cerca de la reja de salida una voz hizo que parara.

-Sakura tú también vas a salir-

-Si Ryuu, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Al supermercado, esas hadas me encargaron, harina y huevos para el pastel de Reina-

-Entonces vamos juntos-

-Como tú quieras Sakura-

-Oigan chicos van a salir y no invitan-

-Pensaba que estabas estudiando-

-Ya acabe ¿así que puedo ir?-

-Por supuesto Shun-

-Entonces vamos los 3-

Pensamientos de Ryuu:

Se supone que solo íbamos hacer yo y Sakura, era como una cita. Pero llego el fantástico Shun y nos tiene que acompañar supongo que esto es celos o que no quieras compartir a la persona que amas, ahh odio este tipo de pensamientos son tan confusos.

Pensamientos de Shun:

Ni loco iba a dejar ir solo a Ryuu con Sakura, ni en sus sueños. Aparte yo también desarrolle sentimientos verdaderos por Saku, al principio la veía como un peón simple que iba a utilizar en el futuro, ahora la amo en verdad.

-Ryuu, Shun aquí nos separamos yo tengo que ir al mercado y ustedes a diferentes lugares ¿no?-

-Yo te acompaño Saku, salí para despejarme así que voy contigo-

-Gracias Shun-

-Yo los acompaño sirve que consigo huevos naturales y harina de los campos cerca de aquí-

-Entonces vamos todos al mercado-

El mercado era más grande de lo que había imaginado, tenía cosas demasiadas lindas como raras, nos la pasamos muy bien, hasta conseguí un regalo para Reina me la pase muy bien con los chicos.

En Tomoeda, un pelinegro caminaba, con una mirada seria y fría, pero en realidad era una mirada de tristeza. Pasaba por el parque en el que solía jugar su pequeña hermana, miraba el parque con ojos de nostalgia como si reviviría los recuerdos del pasado.

-Touya, ya casi te haces detective y podrás buscar a Sakura así que quita esa mirada-

-Gracias Yuki y perdona por arrastrarte conmigo a esta profesión-

-No te preocupes yo también quiero encontrar a Sakura-

-Entonces vamos a la casa mañana tenemos un examen importante ¿verdad?-

-Así es Touya-

Desde que Sakura desapareció la policía dio el aviso, no se encontró más que la pista de que ella voluntariamente abordo un coche desconocido era todo lo encontrado, amigos y sus demás compañeros no sabían nada de ella, desapareció totalmente. Desde aquel día yo tomo la decisión de convertirme en detective y así buscarla con los recursos de la policía, tengo talento para este trabajo. Yuki me siguió y se lo agradezco gracias a su apoyo pude salir a adelante. Mi papa sigue viajando alrededor del país para buscar la pistas de Sakura o su paradero lo más mínimo nos podría guiar hacia ti mi pequeña hermana Sakura.

En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda un chico de 15 años alto con lentes redondos, cabello corto peli-azul, era la mirada de varias chicas hasta que diviso a una hermosa dama de la misma edad.

-Hola Eriol ¿Te fue bien en tu viaje?-dijo una voz suave

-Claro, muchas gracias por preguntar Tomoyo-

-¿Venistes solo?-

-No Spinel me acompaño nada más que está dormido en mi maleta y respecto a Ruby se quedó en Inglaterra por razones personales-

-Veo comprendo, respecto a la información de Sakura-chan es cierto que encontraste una pista de su paradero-

-Si Tomoyo muy pronto la veras de nuevo-

-Ok Eriol ¿Te importa esperar un poco más para que lleguen los demás?-

-No importa los esperare contigo-

-Muchas gracias Eriol-

En un avión a punto de llegar a su destino, un chico castaño estaba sobándose la cabeza debido al ruido que hacían sus dos acompañantes.

-Saúl, gracias por acompañarnos, aunque no estés involucrado en este problema-

-No te preocupes Shaoran, de eso sirven los amigos-

-No es justo se supone que solamente Shaoran y yo íbamos a venir-

-Meiling discúlpate con Saúl se ofreció a acompañarnos y ofrecernos su ayuda-

-Está bien, Lo siento Saúl-

-Acepto tus disculpas Meiling-

Sonido de las azafatas: "Queridos pasajeros abróchense los cinturones de seguridad estamos a punto de aterriza, gracias repito abróchense los cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar gracias"

-Que bien ya casi llegamos-

-No Meiling ya llegamos-

-Al fin vas a poder buscar a tu amiga-

-Si Saúl-

Después de 15 minutos "Queridos pasajeros ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones hemos aterrizado, en un momento se abrirán la puertas por favor salir en ese momento ordenadamente, gracias por utilizar aerolíneas Bantuan no olviden su equipaje gracias"

-Vamos por el equipaje y después encontrémonos con Tomoyo y Eriol- (Shaoran)

-También quiero ver a Tomoyo-

-Ya casi la ves Meiling-

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?-

-Tomoyo es una amiga muy buena y sabe acerca de la magia-

-¿Es linda? Meiling-

-Si es tan linda como yo-

-De acuerdo-

Vieron a Eriol y a Tomoyo sentados en la cafetería parecían disfrutar mucho de su plática cuando:

-Tomoyo cuanto tiempo- grito

-Meiling Hola lo mismo digo- responde tranquilamente

-Meiling no grites, lo siento Tomoyo, Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo Tomoyo y Eriol-

-Hola Shaoran, no vas a presentar a tu amigo-

-Si Eriol les presento a Saúl Montreal díganle Saúl-

-Mucho gusto Tomoyo y Eriol-

-Discúlpenlo no sabe que en Japón nos dirigimos por los apellidos-

-No te preocupes es más cómodo hablar con los nombres ¿no es cierto Saúl?-

-Si pequeña Tomoyo-

-Lo siento Tomoyo este tipo toma muchas confianza-

-No pasa nada Shaoran- un poco sonrojada

-Bueno nos vamos- enojado por el comentario de Saúl

-Si Eriol-

Todos en el coche platicaban acerca de que habían hecho después de que se separaron y también información de Saúl. Hasta el comentario de Shaoran. Manejaba el piloto privado de Tomoyo.

-Eriol nos citaste a todos aquí significaba que ya descubriste pistas de Sakura-(Shaoran)

-Si ya encontré pistas de Sakura, mañana la vamos a poder ver-

-¿Cómo que mañana?- grito Tomoyo

-Déjenme explicarles todo, estuve buscando su señal de magia a largo de dos meses después de que Tomoyo me comunicara la información de su desaparición, no encontré su señal de magia ahí fue cuando probé con otro método localización de vida, si no la podía encontrar con su magia entonces, podría localizar su vida y así lo hice. La encontré pero la señal era muy débil pensé que era porque estaba en una barrera, decidí mandar a un mago experto a donde se encontraba la débil señal, cuando el regrese me informo de algo que no esperaba. Sakura se volvió exorcista me dijo que la vio sellando a un youkai que emitía una energía débil pero ella emitía una energía demasiada fuerte después de que lo sellara se acerca un hombre de cabello rojo a felicitarla y ella acepto sus felicitaciones llamándolo maestro. Ordene que se vigilara todos los días así supe de su crecimiento del mundo del exorcismo así como también quien era su maestro con quienes vivía y todo ese tipo de detalles-

-¿Por qué no nos informaste antes?- dijo Shaoran con mirada seria

-La razón es muy fácil ella era sobreprotegida, y si hacia un movimiento en falso alertaría a su maestro, dije que mañana la veríamos por que mañana se organiza una reunión de la mayoría de los exorcistas asisten para platicar sobre ese mundo-

-Entonces mañana la voy a poder ver otra vez, gracias Eriol- llorando

-Todavía no es seguro Tomoyo-

-A que te refieres Eriol-

-Digo que solo pueden entrar personas que pueden ver o las pueden sellar a esas criaturas Shaoran en términos simples exorcistas-

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a poder entrar?-

-Ya tengo un plan preparado es muy fácil se trata de que Tomoyo y Meiling no entraran-

-¿Cómo que no vamos a poder entrar Eriol?-grito Tomoyo

-Todavía no acabo-dijo enojado

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, la razón no poseen magia, entonces vamos a entrar Shaoran, Saúl y yo, voy a usar magia antigua para que puedan ver a los youkais y ver cosas que nosotros no vemos ni sentimos por un tiempo de 5 horas es lo máximo que puedo usar ¿entendieron?-

-Sí pero tengo una duda-

-Dila Saúl-

-¿Cómo nos vamos a acercar para hablar con ella?-

-Eso va a ser lo más complicado, según tengo entendido si ella asiste con su maestro va hacer imposible pero tengo una idea si ella va sola, lo que me preocupa es la jerarquización que usan lo exorcistas-

-¿Cómo que jerarquización? –

-Si así como los magos nosotros usamos el sistema de Consejo=ordenes sobre todos los magos del mundo no sé cuál sea su sistema-

-Entonces si tienen una jerarquía diferente que diga no hables ante los novatos o algo así va a ser imposible acercarnos a ella ¿No es cierto Eliot?-

-Tienes toda la razón Shaoran pero lo mejor será que hoy descansemos ya que mañana vamos a tener un día agitado-

-Tienes la razón Eliot-

Al fin de la plática el coche llego a la mansión de Tomoyo donde se iban a hospedar todos.

En un salón se encontraba Sakura repasando los hechizos que usaría en caso de emergencia mañana si eran necesarios hasta que interrumpió alguien.

-Sakura todavía entrenando ya vete descansar mañana será tu gran día-

-Lo se Reina pero estoy nerviosa-

-Entiendo tus nervios ya que mañana tal vez te admitan como exorcista de la espada de plata-

-En esta reunión debo de estar preparada entonces ya me voy a dormir, Buena Noches-

-Suerte Sakura Buenas Noches-

Mañana será el día en que yo voy a ser vista como una verdadera exorcista y se me entregara el título, recordare los consejos del maestro sobre todo y si no me da el titulo tendrá que mejorar hasta mañana.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Hay personajes mios si los quieren usar son libres pero nada mas avisar gracias. Espero les guste este capitulo, gracias a sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo VI: No te puedo hablar**

Me desperté temprano les debía indicar a Shun y a Ryuu que esa no iba a ser una reunión normal pues me comunicaron tarde que podía ser candidata a tener el título de la espada de plata, por eso entrene tan tarde, aunque no pude dormir bien debido a ese sueño se lo comunicare más tarde al maestro. Por el sueño estaba temblando pero debía parar de temblar sino Yura se alertaría.

-Yura buenos días ya está listo el equipaje- dije cuando me desvestía para meterme a bañarme, tranquila como si nada.

-Si Sakura, Reina preparo más ropa de lo debido pero todo puede pasar-

-Es cierto Yura no hay que descuidarnos, todo puede pasar-

-No este nerviosa Sakura, si muestras esas debilidades se pueden aprovechar los demás-

-Entendido Yura-

Después de bañarme, entro Reina para peinarme, después de todo mi cabello había crecido me llegaba un poco debajo de la espalda media.

-Sakura, te voy a dejar el cabello suelto con este broche solo voy a atar un poco tu cabello-

-Ok gracias Reina-

El broce que me puso era muy bonito, tenía la forma de una luna y el sol junto tenia acabados de oro y plata.

-Por cierto sakura ya elegiste el kimono para hoy en la reunión-

-Si este – le señale uno de color azul claro, con dibujos de hojas.

-Mmm, no me gusta ¿puedo escogerte otro?-

-Si Reina, gracias-

Tengo suerte que Reina escoja el kimono, a mí tampoco me parecía la idea de tener puesto ese.

-Aquí este-

Me enseño uno blanco con encaje azul tenía la cinta de color rojo que combinaba muy bien con los demás colores.

-Es hermoso Reina gracias-

-No tienes que agradecer, déjame ponértelo-

-Entendido-

La forma de poner el kimono no es muy complicada pero si se necesita ayuda, el kimono se coloca después con la cinta se pasan 3 vueltas, entonces agarras los bordes sobrantes de la cinta y haces un moño para que agarre todo el kimono.

-Te vez hermosa Sakura-

-No gracias a ti Reina por ayudarme-

-No tienes que agradecer Sakura te veo como mi propia hija, y eso espero en el futuro-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A nada, vamos hay que desayunar, echar las maletas al auto, para que te vayas con los chicos-

-OK-

El desayuno de hoy consistía en un té de limón, pastel y fruta.

-Sakura la noticia llego tarde pero ya sabes dependiendo del resultado tu brillaras-

-¿Cuál noticia Sakura?-

-Es que comunicaron un mensaje un poco tarde de que podría recibir el título de la espada de la plata, Shun-

-Ehhhhh- gritan al mismo tiempo Shun y Ryuu

-No griten asustan-

-Pero un título es como tener todo el oro del mundo-

-Lo se Ryuu pero todavía no es un hecho-

-No, será un hecho de que si te lo den porque te has esforzado demasiado-

-Gracias Ryuu-

-Por cierto, Sakura hoy te vez hermosa-

-Gracias Shun- sonrojada

-De nada, es la verdad-

-Shun- solo dije su nombre pues era raro que me tratara así

-Sakura, llevas hechizos y amuletos de mas ¿verdad?-

-Si maestro. Maestro una vez usted me dijo que nosotros los exorcistas podemos ver parte del futuro en nuestros sueños ¿verdad?-

-Si así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Soñaste algo raro?-

-Si maestro, estábamos en la reunión y en ese momento suena la alarma de ataque de youkais, todos peleamos pero un humano empieza a matar a los exorcistas- lo dice asustada-

-Si eso es cierto, hablare con los encargados de la reunión que aumentan la seguridad y pongan barreras-

-Pero ¿si no es cierto?-

-Sakura jamás hay que desafiar a los sueños, aparte tus predicciones siempre han sido correctas-

-Si maestro yo también estaré alerta-

-Igual yo maestro-

-Lo mismo papa-

-Bien acabemos este desayuno, y después echaran su equipaje al carro, quien, manejara será Satoru-san y después se irán ¿ok?-

-Si Reina-

-Si señorita Reina-

-Si mama-

Después del desayuno mi maestro hizo la llamada, por lo que me dijo dice que harán caso a sus palabras que puedo estar segura que no me preocupe. Me dirigí a mi habitación agarre mis maletas, en un pequeño bolso metí mis talismanes, amuletos y hechizos. En la puerta estaba esperándome Ryuu.

-Vamos te ayude-

-Gracias Ryuu-

-Sakura, yo te tengo que decir algo muy importante cuando volvamos ¿Tú crees que me puedas escuchar?-

-Si te escuchare, después de estos 4 días-

-4 días dura esta reunión, es muy larga-

-Por supuesto, van a dar título así como trabajos grandes, y pases a mundos que no podemos tocar-

-Eso es cierto- se ríe

Sakura también se ríe- Por cierto ¿Tú equipaje?-

-En el coche, ya tienes la reservación en el hotel ¿verdad?-

-Si no te preocupes, llevamos buen tiempo la reunión inicia a las 4:00pm-

-Entonces está todo bien-

-Si vamos al coche, si no Shun se va a desesperar-

-Ok Saku-

Bajeamos hasta la parte de la entrada frontal, Shun ya estaba en el coche un poco desesperado porque nos tardamos.

-Sakura, Shun y Ryuu suerte por favor regresen a salvo-

-Si Reina- Lo dice en nombre de todos-Voy a regresar porque tengo algo valioso en esta casa-

-Sakura cuida a los chicos y suerte-

-Si maestro la tendré gracias-

Me subí al auto, el maestro y Reina se despedían haciendo la señal con la mano.

-Sakura duerme un poco-

-No es necesario Shun-

-Si es necesario, descansa-

-Está bien-

Me acosté en el sillón del auto de una forma en la que no me despenaría. En mi sueño estaban las cartas sakura alrededor de mí, las veía y todos tomaban formas humanas.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunte asustada

-Sakura ¿te podemos llamar así?- preguntaba la carta de la lluvia

-Por supuesto- dije alegre

-Sakura, te espera una prueba más lejos de nuestro alcance, pero siempre te vamos a ayudar, no lo olvides- decía la carta del relámpago

-Te estaremos esperando Sakura- dijo con una voz muy suave viento

-Gracias- respondí y todas volvieron a ser cartas otra vez

-Sakurita muy pronto nos veremos- dijo un animal amarillo con alas chistosas

-Kero yo te esperare, cuando despiertes vas a tener un compañero muy bueno se llama Yura-

-Lo tendré en cuenta hasta pronto-

-Hasta pronto Kero- lo dije con lágrimas de felicidad al saber que Kero muy pronto despertaría

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos para encontrar los rostros de Shun y Ryuu asustados. Después de sentarme en el asiento.

-Saku ¿estás bien?- dice preocupado

-Si Ryuu, tuve un sueño muy bueno que me hizo llorar un poco, pero estoy bien-

-Si tú lo dices te creeré, por cierto ya llegamos al hotel mira- señalo con el dedo el hotel era muy grande, se veía a lo lejos unas piscinas grandes que deje la boca-abierta.

-Sorprendida Saku, yo también-

-Lo mismo digo Ryuu-

-Sorprendidos no es para tanto, es lo normal-

-Chico rico Shun- dicen ambos en susurro

-¿Dijeron algo?-

-Nada Shun- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

Satoru-san estacione el coche en la entrada, donde los botones abrieron la puerta del auto, uno me ayudo a bajar. Cuando lo mire se sonrojo y yo le sonreí como muestra de afecto. Después su sonrojo se quitó cuando Ryuu lo miro desafiante. Me registre en la recepción, las habitaciones ya están pagadas por adelantado así que los botones llevaron nuestro equipaje a nuestra habitación lo dejamos todo ahí. Puse una barrera con sellos en la habitación, hice que los sellos no fueran visibles para las personas que no compartían el mismo don.

-Saku ya casi es hora-

-Ok Yura, chicos ya vámonos- grite un poco para que me escucharan

-A la orden Saku- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Salimos del hotel otra vez. Por suerte la reunión iba hacer cerca del hotel así que no había problema con el tiempo.

En una mansión ciertos chicos platicaban los últimos detalles de su plan.

-Shaoran y Saúl ahora voy a hacer el conjuro ¿Están listos?-

-Si- responden al mismo tiempo

-La magia dada en tiempos antiguos, yo la invoco, denme la vista prohibida para cumplir los propósitos de este mago orden- En ese momento un aura empieza a cubrir los ojos de Eliot, Shaoran y Saúl, se marean un poco pero se estabilizan después.

-No veo nada-

-No te desesperes Shaoran muy pronto los veras-

-¿Eso qué es?-grita Saúl, señalando con su dedo un gato rojo con dos colas

-Un youkai como lo había explicado, aunque hay algunos más temibles-

-Eso no importa ahora hay que irnos a esa reunión- dice Shaoran enojado

-Ok vámonos-

Todos se suben al auto de Tomoyo, mientras ella se despide con Meiling con la señal de adiós, en la mente de Shaoran no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué Sakura se había ido?, y ¿Qué había pasado con ella?, y sobre todo si es que ella sola tuvo que soportar esas vistas horribles y a la vez desconocidas.

En una mansión oriental, con jardines enormes pero solamente mostraban algunas flores de jazmín, arbustos de decoración y alguno que otro árbol. Pero todo estaba ordenado de una forma muy bonita en el centro estaba una fuente rodeada de bancas y en el agua una gran variedad de peces, la estatua que la adornaba era un dragón y a su lado una mujer vestida con un vestido oriental, era hermoso pero esa decoración tenía un gran significado detrás de ello.

-Señorita Sakura la hemos esperado- decía un hombre de cabello negro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Por favor venga al salón principal y es todo un honor tenerla aquí y a sus acompañantes-

-Gracia a ustedes por invitarme me sentí muy honrada- dije con una pequeña reverencia

-Por favor síganme-

Al entrar a esa mansión me di cuenta de la cantidad de barreras puestas desde el patio hasta los interiores, aparte de la seguridad como humana y youkai pero ignorando todo eso la paredes estaban pintadas con café claro en cada una había un cuadro decorando cada una, así como jarrones, estatuas pequeñas y bancas de reposo o sillas de madera.

-Señorita Sakura, su maestro nos comunicó su mensaje y por eso aumentamos la seguridad, pero no se sienta insegura nosotros haremos que todo salga lo planeado-

-Lo se lo sentí desde el principio- dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, Shun y Ryuu venían detrás de mí con sus trajes de gala, mientras que Yura venía en mis brazos.

-Como usted ya sabrá Señorita Sakura es candidata a ganar un título, y sé que lo va a obtener desde antes le doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones-

-Las acepto pero todavía no es un hecho-

-Lo será sé lo que digo-

-Gracias-

Después de caminar un largo tiempo, llegamos al salón principal, nos abrieron las puertas, y vimos a una gran multitud de personas así como shikis, los shikis son los sirvientes de los exorcistas son youkais nada más que están bajo un contrato de sangre para que los obedezcan y no vayan a traicionar, el salón tenía en el centro del techo un candelabro enorme que reflejaba toda la luz, mesas llenas de comida así como bebidas y dulces artesanales, los sillones eran enormes, las ventanas daban a la fuente, en el frente un piano y varios instrumentos de acompañamiento y finalmente cuando iniciara la reunión todo ya estaba adecuadamente ordenado.

-Bueno aquí me retiro disfruten la reunión-

-Gracias por guiarnos-

-No es un placer hasta luego-

Caminamos hasta un sillón desocupado y nos sentamos, claro que antes hicimos una reverencia como saludo. Podía escuchar a varias personas murmullando sobre mí.

-Así que ella es Sakura la primera vez que la veo sola sin su maestro-

-Es nuestra oportunidad de charlar con ella-

-Yo escuche que ella sola derroto a un youkai que atormentaba a toda una ciudad-

-Yo escuche otra cosa que ella volvió a sellar a un youkai de 1000 años-

-Sakura no los escuches, ignóralos aunque sus intenciones sean buenas-

-Lo se Yura-

-¿Ignorar que?-

-Nada Shun-

-Sakura ¿puede agarrar un poco de comida?-

-Todavía no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque todavía no llegan todos los invitados Ryuu-

-OK-

-Chicos párense, ya llegue el clan Matoba- dije bastante nerviosa al decirlo

-¿Ese clan?, jamás los había visto- (Ryuu)

-Hay que mostrar una reverencia chicos, al momento de que pasen enfrente de nosotros-

-Entendido- dicen ambos al tiempo

Al momento de pasar los gemelos (sus hijos mayores) de los Matoba me miraron y sonrieron, yo estaba haciendo la reverencia, después de que ellos pasaran nos pusimos otra vez derechos.

-Sakura ¿nos podrías decir los nombres de ellos?-

-Si Shun, iniciando en el centro se encuentra el líder Ren Matoba-sama, a su lado su esposa Mira-sama, a su lado derecho su hijo mayor Haru-sama, al lado izquierdo su gemelo Aru-sama, siguiendo detrás de ellos sus hermanos del líder del clan y primos, los de las máscaras son sus shikis-

-Pero es el clan Matoba, es como de cuento-

-Por supuesto Ryuu, son los mejores en el exorcismo, sin olvidar las relaciones sociales que tienen con el gobierno-

-Exacto Saku-

Voz de una ayudante: "A continuación Ren Matoba-sama, dará su discurso para que inicie esta reunión por favor escuchar gracias"

Las personas reunidas aplauden ante el discurso del líder del clan Matoba.

-A todos agradezco que hayan venido hoy a esta reunión a pesar de sus agendas apretadas, disfruten esta reunión de 4 días queda iniciada la reunión oficialmente-

Aplausos por la sala se escuchan en todos los rincones y algunos chiflidos.

-Oye Eriol ¿no nos podemos acercar a Sakura?-

-No Shaoran esta con sus compañeros, no hay que levantar sospechas –

-¿Los exorcistas serán todos ricos?-

-No lo creo Saúl, supongo que también hay clases más bajas, aunque hay que decir que sus reuniones son algo ostentosas-

-Por lo que veo son demasiadas ostentosas Shaoran-

-¿Por cierto ya comenzó la reunión?, pero no hacen más que comer calmadamente-(Shaoran)

-¿Nosotros también comemos?-

-Si Saúl-

Pensamientos de Shaoran:

Me quiero acercar a Sakura, abrazarla, darle un beso en esos labios rosados, jamás soltarla de mi mano, decirle que la amo aun después de todo este tiempo, pero la distancia que existe entre nosotros está demasiado lejos Sakura, tu ni siquiera has notado mi presencia.

-Shaoran no desesperes muy pronto podrás hablar con ella-

-Lo se Eriol-

Pensamientos de Sakura:

Ha pasado una hora, he acabado de comer y ver a las personas de mí alrededor la mayoría son aliados del clan Matoba, otros exorcistas independientes, pero vi a Shaoran ¿Qué hace el aquí?, no ¿cómo logro entrar aquí? , ¿Por qué esta aquí el?, junto con Eriol, rayos estoy temblando, tengo controlar esto, quiero hablar con el como en los viejos tiempos pero no puedo.

Anuncio: "Ahora se retiraron las mesas, a continuación se darán las noticias más importantes espérenlas"

-Sakura ya casi es tu turno-

-Estoy nerviosa, no se sabe lo que pueda pasar aparte me sigue preocupando el sueño-

-No te preocupes por eso estoy aquí Saku-

-Gracias Ryuu-

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música del piano como música de fondo cuando pasaran a hablar.

-El líder del clan Matoba dará las noticias- dijo la ayudante, paso el líder al frente para que todos los miramos.

-Las noticias son la entrega de títulos y pases a la dimensión de flores, como todos ya sabrán la dimensión de flores es una parte del inframundo pero es una de las partes más bellas y puras a pesar de ser del inframundo, a continuación diré los nombres de las personas que tendrán un título, título de la flor del loto al Señor Alejandro se te entrega por la captura de un youkai que comía ganado y atormentaba a las personas que no comparten el mismo don su peligro era de un rango 6 (lo máximo es 10)- (el título es un objeto o arma, en el caso del loto es un escudo)

-Muchas gracias Señor Matoba-

-No agradezcas fue por tu propio esfuerzo-

-El siguiente es el señor Ángel se te entrega el título de la hoja silvestre por tus logros de capturar a un youkai grado 8 felicidades- (Es un arco de madera sagrada)

-Muchas gracias Señor Matoba-

-No agradezcas fue por tu propio esfuerzo-

-La siguiente es una persona que quiero felicitar apropiadamente, a pesar de ser tan joven ya logro tener un título, es la primera vez que pasa debido a su edad es de felicitar la Señorita Sakura se le entregara el título a la espada de plata-

Camine lo más rápido posible ante el señor Matoba y cuando llegue me entrego la espada de la plata.

-Muchas gracias Señor Matoba-

-No, felicidades a ti a pesar de ser tan joven tener este título es muestra de tus esfuerzos Felicidades-

-Muchas gracias-

Cuando estaba las personas me miraban y felicitaban, algunas se retorcían de la envidia pero estaba feliz pero mi felicidad fue apaga cuando sonó la alarma de ataque.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ataque confirmado acaban de romper la barrera principal repito ataque-

Grito Matoba-sama.

-Todos en guardia proteged los pases, ahora iniciemos el contraataque-

Me puse en guardia inmediatamente esperando a la persona que dispararía, pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lamento la tardanza. Gracias por leer. Los personaje de la serie no me pertenecen todo a sus derechos de autor.**

 **Capitulo VII: El Ataque**

Todos estaban en posición de ataque y defensa, lo más raro es que los youkais no estaban entrando si no iban por la fuente.

-Matoba-sama van a la fuente- grite lo más alto posible

En ese momento Matoba-sama dirigió su mirada a las ventanas, su semblante carne cambio a uno pálido.

-¡Todos salgan van por el tesoro de la fuente!- grito tan desesperado y agitado que los exorcistas cercanos a las ventanas rompieron los vidrios y empezaron a salir por ahí.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo una voz al fondo, tétrica y paralizante –Todavía no pueden salir-

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Matoba-sama con postura de ataque

-Ahh- suspiro con tristeza –Ya lo olvidaste mi querido Ren, si siempre estuvimos juntos-

-No te conozco- dijo lanzando un hechizo de paralización (los usamos para que los youkais se queden quietos por un tiempo de 10 minutos, también funciona con humanos)

-Es inútil, esta cosa no me hará nada- dijo lanzando el papel a la pared sin esfuerzo, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía un hechizo de esa clase fácilmente lo hubiera dejado paralizado.

-Sakura vamos hay que ayudar allá afuera- dijo Ryuu sacándome de mi distracción

-Entendido-

En el jardín, muchos exorcistas combatían pero ya estaban demasiado cansados, si solo habían pasado unos minutos del ataque como era posible que ya estuvieran en ese estado era ilógico, pero mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando voltee a ver el cielo, eran youkais de rango 6 y 8. Ya era difícil sellar uno de rango 4 si esos eran nuestros enemigos estábamos en verdaderas problemas.

-Sakura no te distraigas-

-Lo se Yura, apóyame-

-Por supuesto libérame-

-Yura por el "contrato que hice te libero muéstrame la bestia que eres en el interior, obedece a tu ama por la cadena del destino que nos une libérate Yura"-

La verdadera forma de Yura es un monstruo tan grande que cuando no era tan débil podía destruir campos a su paso, aparte cuando muestra su forma no es un monstruo muy lindo sus colmillos se salen, sus ojos se tornan rojos y su cuerpo ya no es blanco con negro es totalmente negro.

-Ahora inicie la verdadera pelea- dijo Yura con aura de asesino

-Yura no hagas tantos destrozos y protege la fuente por favor-

-Como digas Sakura-

Con Shaoran, habíamos salido también al jardín, pero la vista que vimos era escalofriante, sangre, cuerpos de esos monstruos destrozados, los exorcistas cansados algunos rendidos ya en el suelo y con heridas, pero lo que más sorprendió fue cuando Sakura repitió unas palabras que no logre escuchar y el zorro que traía mostro un aspecto espeluznante ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué carajos había en esa fuente?, ¿Qué tanto se esforzaban en proteger?, al grado de que estaban arriesgando su vida, no entendía en la magia no se ve esto, mi corazón agitado del temor, todo esto que es.

-Shaoran quítate-

-¿Estás bien?, concéntrate- me grito Eriol después de haber lanzado magia al monstruo que me iba a atacar

-Si Eriol ¿Saúl estas bien?-

-Mejor que tu si-

-Ok ¿Qué hacemos Eriol?-

-Defendernos es lo menos que podemos hacer-

Con Matoba-sama, ¿Quién era esa persona?, tengo el apoyo de mi esposa e hijos pero no es suficiente, no puedo resistir más tengo que ayudar afuera.

-Oye, esto ya se está poniendo aburrido-

-¿Tú crees?- dije poniendo sellos, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa no era humana, su aspecto era semejante al de ser humano pero no quitaba la ganas de su instinto asesino, su rostro con cicatrices, ojos grises, cabello rojo-azul.

-Eso no se servirá, ya te he dicho 100 veces, te estás haciendo del rogar para no usar tu poder total ¿verdad?-

-Cállate- he usado la mayoría de mis talismanes –ahggg- grite pues me había clavado una daga en mi pierna en qué momento se acercó me tenía presionando contra el suelo, saco la daga que tenía en la pierna bruscamente, para volverla enterrar en mi brazo derecho-ahggg-

-Aléjate de el monstruo- dijo mientras sacaba una cadena y se la apuntaba al que estaba haciendo sufrir a su padre, pero este lo evito

-Haru toma a tu hermano y tu madre y váyanse-

-No te puedo abandonar padre-

-Ya me estoy aburriendo, ninguno de ustedes son fuertes como lo esperaba, eras más fuerte en el pasado- decía mientras jugaba con su daga -¿Qué es esto?, vaya, vaya parece que hay un juguete más interesante allá afuera- dijo mientras veía la ventana el jardín fue iluminado con una luz roja con anaranjada.

En el jardín antes de que se viera la luz.

-Todavía siguen viniendo más, no creo que puedo resistir-

-Aguanta Shun ya casi acabamos con este lado- dice mientras con su cuchillas gemelas atraviesa la pierna de un youkai –Sakura ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Ryuu- Yura lo voy a llamar a Félix-

-Ok-

-Félix "aquel que yo selle, muéstrame tu verdadera forma que contuve en una carta liberare a Félix el pecador del fuego"-

Félix es un youkai más poderoso que Yura, se llama el pecador del fuego debido que hace muchos siglos robo el fuego de los humanos esta es su historia cuando los humanos ya empezaban a construir ciudades, se empezaban a interesar por la guerra, los territorios, oro y riquezas existía un ave que era totalmente negra le tenía envidia a las demás aves sus colores brillantes, sus hermosos plumajes que brillaban con la luz del sol y cuando caía la noche sus hermosas voces que atraían a todos, entonces un día pensó ¿Por qué no roba esa luz que tienen los humanos?, el veía como un resplandor que se movía de un lado a otro y que los humanos adoraran. Así que un día entro a la casa de los humanos se acercó a la chimenea y tomo un pedazo de madera todavía no chamuscado por el fuego y cuando ya estaba a punto de escapar los humanos lo descubrieron y lo persiguieron. El llego a un lugar aislado ya seguro y se lanzó al fuego, pero como era de esperar se quemó pero sus deseos ganaron y de sus renació como un youkai hermoso, desde entonces se le conoce en diferentes culturas como ave Félix la que renace de sus cenizas, el ave inmortal, el dios del fuego pero en realidad es un ladrón.

-Cuanto tiempo Félix-

-Sakura, hasta que me liberas ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Félix tiene sus alas doradas encendidas en el fuego, sus ojos negros, pico dorado y demasiado grande

-Quémalos o aléjalos de los territorios de los youkais-

-Como usted ordene mi maestra-

En cuanto di la orden, Félix encendió el cielo con su luz anaranjado-rojizo, provocando que todos los youkais corrieran y se fueran de ese lugar, pero como había dicho antes usar la energía espiritual es un gran cansancio que genera mareos y nauseas en los mejores casos.

-Tú serás el nuevo juguete- dice cuando ha lanzado su ataque dirección del Sakura logrando que se hiera un brazo

-¡Ahhh!- dice en respuesta del ataque mientras se aprieta fuertemente su brazo para evitar la salida de más sangre

-Tu maldito ¡cómo te atreves a tocarla!- responde con intenciones de atacarlo

-Ryuu no lo hagas, ese ser no es humano- dice con jadeos por el dolor del brazo

-Tsk, déjame tratarte la herida- se agacha con intenciones de ponerle un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia

-Aléjate de mí juguete, humano insolente- dice mientras manda cuchillos en dirección a Ryuu

-Ryuu quítate- lo avente sin pesar de él peligro, los cuchillos se me enterraron en el brazo herido haciendo que el dolor fuera horrible provocando que quedara más débil e inestable

-¡Sakura!- grito Shaoran desde lo lejos

-Yura ¡ven!- grite para atraer la atención de Yura –aléjalos a ellos- señale a Shaoran con Eriol y a su amigo desconocido

-A la orden Sakura- Yura fue hacia ellos cargándolos en su boca y llevándolos lejos

-Félix- le grite para que nos ayudara con ese ser

-No permitiré que se interpongo en mi camino el pájaro- dijo el ser sacando de su manga un talismán para frenar a Félix que venía para ayudarme

-Para no lastimes a Félix- grite pero me ignoro lanzado el talismán logrando que Félix se hiciera del tamaño de un pájaro normal

-Ya me aburrí, me voy queridos exorcistas pero volveré por mi nuevo juguete y el tesoro adiós- dijo mientras una neblina aparecía debajo de sus pies y lo succionaba para abajo

-¿Crees que te dejare irte después de lo que le hiciste a Sakura?- dijo Shun lanzándole varios kunais y shurikens pero este ya había desaparecido

-Sakura, no te desmayes ¡Sakura!- hablo Ryuu

Lo único que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia es a Ryuu gritando algo y a Shun acercándose.

-Shun rápido cúrala- Dice Ryuu desesperado

-Ya voy- dice poniendo sus manos en el brazo herido de Sakura (al ser un hibrido tiene habilidades de curación)

-¿Cómo está?-

-Ya cure las heridas del brazo pero esta inconsciente debido a que invoco a Félix y a Yura en sus verdaderas formas-

-Ya veo- dice con un suspiro y más relajado –Shun háblale al maestro y cuéntale todo lo que acaba de pasar y que venga lo más rápido posible-

-Si Ryuu- dice mientras saca su celular y digitaliza los números de su casa

-Bueno- contesta su padre

-Papa le cuenta todo lo sucedido-

-Deben salir d ese lugar por lo mientras, ya mañana estaré con ustedes ¿entendido?-

-Si- cuelga

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Debemos salir de aquí-

-OK- dice en cuanto carga a Sakura como princesa y se dirigen al estacionamiento donde Satoru los esperaba y Yura junto con él y Félix en el hombro derecho de Shun.

Salieron de ese lugar y se fueron con dirección al hotel donde rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación, recostaron a Sakura en su habitación y ellos se fueron a dormir estaban cansados y sobre todo echándose la culpa por haber permitido que hirieran a Sakura de esa forma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola siento la tardanza pero aqui esta la historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Gracias por leer. La serie original no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo VIII: La verdad**

Mi cuerpo me dolía, mi brazo me ardía como si tuviera algo que lo estuviera quemando era un dolor insoportable. Empecé a pararme pero simplemente no podía. Sentía como el dolor se iba extendiendo alrededor de mi cuerpo pero no podía alarmar a quien estuviera conmigo.

-Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?, déjame ver tu brazo- lo dice al ver que Sakura se está intentando parar de la cama

-Shun ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el hotel, ayer te desmayaste en la batalla al fin los exorcistas ganamos pero el saldo de heridos fue alto, tuvimos suerte de que nadie muriera-

-Shun ¿tu estas bien?- lo dice al ver el rostro de Shun que está derramando lagrimas

-Lo siento, Sakura… se supone que nosotros te …debemos de proteger, pero no hicimos nada y te dejamos en ese estado…- lo dice con lágrimas y jadeando

-No Shun no te tienes que disculpar fue mi culpa, ustedes no me deben proteger fue mi culpa por no ser más fuerte así que no te culpes- se lo dije con la sinceridad más posible tome su mejilla y empezó a secar sus lágrimas con mi mano acto seguido el tomo mi mano y la beso

-Gracias Sakura-

-No gracias a ti por estar conmigo ¿Y Ryuu?-

-Él fue a recibir al maestro, al parecer en la tarde se va organizar una reunión de emergencia pero no te preocupes por eso déjame curar tu brazo, ayer en la noche le di el tratamiento de emergencia pero no lo sane por completo-

-Este bien- le enseñe mi brazo el cual tenía maracas en forma de cadena al momento de que el toco –Ahh- grite aunque estuviera conteniendo el dolor

-Sakura lo siento no te quería lastimar pero ¿Qué es esto?-

Ve la marca en ese momento su semblante cambia a uno preocupado

-Sakura esto es una maldición-

-¡Que! Pero eso es imposible aquí fue donde recibí el ataque de ese ser, no me digas que fue un cuchillo maldito-

-Exacto aunque solo puede ser una suposición-

Los cuchillos malditos son herramientas dentro de herramientas usadas en rituales o pueden ser hechizadas para maldecir.

-También puede ser magia-

-¿Magos?, es imposible los exorcistas y magos jamás se pueden llevar-

-Es verdad lo siento dije algo tonto-

-No te preocupes Sakura llamare al servicio de habitación para que traigan comida-

-Gracias Shun-

La magia y el exorcismo no se pueden juntar como pude ser tan tonta. Aparte es culpa de los magos que los youkais fueran liberados en este mundo, todo inicio en la edad media con las brujas y magos, que liberaron todos los males en este mundo. Desde entonces humanos despertaron capacidades para sellarlos, otros recibieron los dones de Dios, otros los despertaron por medio de entrenamientos pero no significa que todo esto sea culpa de los magos ellos fueron influidos actualmente es más común la magia que el exorcismo la gente está perdiendo la esperanza.

-Sakura ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mal, Yura el dolor se sigue extendiendo a todo el cuerpo-

-Sakura aunque me liberaste fue un inútil, lo siento- lo dice agachando la cabeza

-Yura fue mi culpa si tan solo hubiera entrenado mas no hubiera dejado que esto pasara-

-Entonces hay que ser más fuerte-

-Si ¿Y Félix?-

-Dormido en la sala-

-ok-

Shun regreso con comida, era un desayuno grande, 2 huevos estrellados, tocino, tostadas y café.

-¿te ayudo a comer?- dijo al ver que a Sakura le costaba trabajo agarrar la comida

-Por favor, lo siento-

-Toma- dice tomando la cuchara la cual tiene un poco de huevo –Abre la boca grande-

-OK- hice lo que él me ordenaba, me daba de comer lento pero con trozos grandes y calmadamente, hasta que acabamos de comer. El café y las tostadas me las comí yo solita

-Gracias Shun-

-De nada Sakura- Me acerque a Sakura hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios, me acerque sigilosamente así hubiera seguido de no ser por Ryuu.

-Ya llegue Sakura- dice mientras jala a Shun

-Bienvenido Ryuu- un poco sonrojado por el acto de Shun- ¿El maestro?-

-Está en el vestíbulo enseguida sube ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Mal, podría ser una maldición- le muestra su brazo e intenta tocarlo pero al momento de un roce es mucho dolor para Sakura

-El maestro enseguida lo va a ver-

Esperan unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se abre la puerta dejando ver al maestro y a Reina.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta de una manera muy tosca mostrando preocupación

-Si reina-

-Reina déjala descansar, mientras ve a hablar con los chicos respecto a la reunión de emergencia de hoy-

-Está bien Caito-

Se va a hablar con los chicos a otra habitación.

-Yura, Félix no se supone que es su deber proteger a su ama que se suponen ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- lo dice en un tono desafiante y enojado

-Lo sentimos mucho- se disculpan ambos, Félix fue a ver a Sakura después de que llegara el maestro

-Maestro no los culpes yo también tuve la culpa- agachando su cabeza

-Está bien por esta vez lo paso-

-Maestro ¿qué es esto?- muestra su brazo

-Se ve como una maldición pero no estoy seguro, lo mejor será verlo en la reunión mientras voy a curar tu energía espiritual-

-Ok-

Curar la energía espiritual es un proceso difícil, se ponen ambas manos sobre la cabeza y se va pasando energía de la otra persona.

-Está listo-

-Gracias maestro-

-de nada-

-Maestro respecto a la reunión de emergencia-

-Va a ser en el lago de las luciérnagas-

-Ok, maestro-

En otra parte, en una habitación grande con 3 camas se encontraban 3 chicos dormidos bajo un efecto de usar magia antigua.

-Al fin despiertan chicos- hablo la chica de cabello negro largo al ver que el castaño abría los ojos junto con los demás

-Tomoyo ¿Qué nos pasó?- se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-No sabría decirles con exactitud, los encontramos inconscientes afuera de esa mansión-

-Ya veo- se soba la cabeza –Eriol ¿Qué opinas de lo que vimos ayer?-

-Jamás había visto algo así, monstruos devorando e intentado matar humanos es algo horrible- tiembla mientras lo dice

-Tu amiga Shaoran no es alguien común, yo diría que te olvides de ella-

-¿Qué dices Saúl?- le responde enojado mientras se pone pie

-Opino lo mismo que Saúl, ella ya no es una maga-

-Vamos que dices, Eriol ella es nuestra amiga-

-Lo era, ella es de otro mundo, si la volvemos a ver lo mejor será tomar las cartas sakura-

-Eriol, no bromearas ¿verdad?-

-No bromeo Shaoran olvídate de ella-

-Eriol ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!- se queda para enfrente de el

-Chicos me podrían explicar que sucede- hablo Tomoyo tímidamente

-Lo que sucede Tomoyo es que Eriol quiere abandonar a Sakura porque ella es una exorcista-

-Es en serio Eriol, ella no es solo mi mejor amiga, también es mi prima y mi familia-

-Lo siento Tomoyo- se para de la cama y sale del cuarto seguido de Saúl

-Shaoran ¿Qué harás?, tú también la vas abandonar- empieza a llorar

-No sé qué hacer Tomoyo- se pone las mano en la frente

-Toma tu decisión porque yo no voy a abandonar a Sakura- sale de la habitación dejando solo a Shaoran

Sakura, ¿Por qué optaste por ese camino?, no confiabas en mí. Sakura ya no veo el mismo paisaje que tú y no deseo volver a verlo. Sakura lo siento. Peor no sé qué hacer ahora. El tiempo lo decidiría mientras me volveré más fuerte. Ahora no puedo hacer nada lo siento Sakura.

Regresando al hotel.

-Sakura te ves hermosa- habla Reina

-Gracias Reina pero es necesario asistir con este vestido-agarrando el vestido para mostrárselo

-Por supuesto son órdenes-

-Si tú lo dices Reina-

Me senté en la cama de la habitación, el vestido que debo portar es muy extravagante para mis gustos, era corto estaba antes de las rodillas, su color era blanco, adornado con una cinta roja en la parte de la cintura, era de manga larga en la parte donde terminaba la manga decoraban hilos de oro con una forma de zigzag, tenía un escote corto que llegaba antes del pecho, mis zapatos eran de tacón alto adornados con una rosa en la punta.

-Sakura toma póntelo en el pecho-

-Gracias ¿pero para qué es?-

Me entrego una rosa roja adornada con piedras de fantasía, enseguida me lo puse pero todavía no respondía a mi pregunta.

-Es un secreto, se me olvidaba, quítatelo solo lo puedes usar en la reunión-

-Reina eso dilo antes- me lo quito y lo guarde en mi bolsa –Reina no tendrás un collar que ¿me prestes?-

-Eso no lo recibirás en la reunión-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-A nada mejor vamos o vamos a llegar tarde-

-Ok Reina-

Salimos del hotel los chicos ya nos esperaban junto con el maestro en el coche.

-Mama por que tarda….- se queda sin palabras al ver a Sakura

-Sakura te vez hermosa- habla Ryuu con un sonrojo muy notorio en las mejillas

-Gracias Ryuu-

Adentro del coche.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no llevan flores?-

-Eso es porque nos dijeron que no la usáramos hasta la reunión así que las guardamos-

-Ya veo Ryuu y Shun-

Lo que se me hizo más raro fue que el maestro y Reina traían flores a la par.

-Sakura, llevas todo ¿verdad?-

-Si maestro, desde mis cartas donde selle a diversos youkais, sellos, talismanes y a Yura y Félix, en los cuales confió-

-Entiendo-

En el camino solo veía el paisaje, llanuras con animales, hasta que cambio a uno de bosque, y muy pronto se hicieron visibles los youkais, no los odio pero algunas veces me dan miedo. Youkais algunos solo quieren estar cerca de los humanos para no estar solos, pero otros quieren causar temor, pánico como la tragedia de hace un día. Pero me dan pena sé que no debo sentir esa clase de sentimientos por ellos o ellos se aprovecharan y me devoraran.

-Sakura ya llegamos ese es el lago de las luciérnagas-

-Se ve hermoso desde acá Ryuu-

A lo lejos se podía divisar el lago con demasiadas luciérnagas brillando, su leyenda es un señor de la montaña (un youkai que toma la forma humana y es el más fuerte) se enamoró de una humana pero humanos y youkais no pueden estar juntos, claro que esa regla ya se quitó para algunas excepciones, su amor era mutuo así que para poder reunirse, usaban a las luciérnagas que alumbraban su camino en la noche para poder reunirse. La mujer falleció debido a una enfermedad pero el señor de la montaña para honrar su muerte decidió hacer un lago de luciérnagas para recordarla y jamás olvidarla.

-Sakura, Shun y Ryuu pónganse su broche-

-Si Reina- hablan los 3

Ryuu tenía una margarita y otra caja pequeña, Shun tenía un tulipán y una caja grande.

-Madre nos podrías explicar ¿Por qué las flores y las cajas?-

-Bueno ya que llegamos les voy a explicar, los jóvenes tienen que bailar con la persona que tiene la misma flor, y también reciben un regalo por parte de los caballeros-

-Pero Reina no venimos porque era una reunión de emergencia-

-Sakura, todos optamos por hacer esta reunión un poco divertida para relajarnos después del ataque-

-Ya veo, gracias entonces me relajare-

-Nosotros también- dicen Ryuu y Shun al unísono

Nos dirigimos a una mansión japonesa, se podían ver los detalles desde afuera, las tejas rojas acomodadas perfectamente, las ventanas cafés, los jardines eran enormes.

-Sakura toma-

-¿Qué es maestro?-

-Tu espada no la saques déjala en el estuche-

-Ok –

Mi espada con lo sucedido ese día, ya me había olvidado de ella a pesar de ser mi título. Bajamos del coche, los ayudantes de la casa nos dirigieron al salón principal, este tenía varias mesas acomodadas alrededor, la alfombra que adornaba toda la sala era roja, los candelabros que colgaban del techo eran de oro con hermosas decoraciones, en medio había una fuente de una sirena sin significado alguno.

-Sakura nuestra mesa está aquí-

-Si Reina-

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa estaba situada junto a las ventanas. Se podía ver el jardín, las flores que eran iluminadas por los reflectores, el puente que pasaba un riachuelo. Quería salir pero no podía porque iba iniciar la comida.

La cena paso muy rápido. Después de un intervalo de una hora de descanso el líder del clan Matoba paso hablar en frente de todos

-Les pido sinceras disculpas a todos por el ataque no pudimos defender, ni corresponder a todos, ni evitamos el número de víctimas lo siento-

Se hizo un silencio largo, después varias personas aplaudieron, y otros dijeron que la responsabilidad no recae solo en Matoba y su familia.

-Gracias a todos-

-No Matoba-sama, todos somos una familia que debe apoyarse mutuamente- dijo un exorcista

-Es cierto Matoba-sama- hablo una sacerdotisa

-Gracias- lloro en agradecimiento

-Entonces ¿Quién pudo atacar?- hablo el hijo de Matoba

-Es cierto no podemos olvidar eso- su gemelo le siguió

-Respecto a eso hijos, pienso que fue un mago-

-¡Que!- dijeron todos menos Sakura y Shun

-Sakura creo que tenías razón-

-Te lo dijo Shun-

-Explicare en los magos existe una magia antigua capaz de hacer que monstruos te obedezcan y encima de eso cifrar a alguien como enemigo dejándole una marca en forma de cadena, que al principio se trata de una maldición pero después se quita-

\- Eso es bueno la marca va a desaparecer-

-Si Reina-

-Entonces Matoba-sama lo mejor será ir con los magos para arreglar esto-

-Sí, tengo planeado hacer una reunión con los magos, el problema es que ellos no nos van a recibir hasta en 2 años-

-¿¡Que les pasa a esos magos?!, hacernos esperar por los problemas que ocasionan ellos-

-Tendremos que esperar mientras disfrutad este baile-

Todos aceptaron aunque si había desconformidad puesto que teníamos esperar 2 años tomando en cuenta los daños que hicieron ellos, magos aunque yo fui una en el pasado, jamás los conocí en el fondo pero ellos son los enemigos. Lo siento Shaoran, Eriol yo jamás los podre ver como antes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por leer. La serie no me pertenece, todo a sus derechos de autor.**

 **Capitulo IX: El baile**

Lo siento Shaoran y Eriol. Pero yo les voy a demostrar que el exorcismo también es importante.

-Sakura ve a buscar a tu pareja- la saca de sus pensamientos

-Si Reina-

-Ustedes también chicos-

-Pero ¿Cómo buscar pareja?- preguntan los 3

-Bien Sakura y chicos, aquellos que tengan la misma flor serán con los que bailaran la primera canción y las mujeres recibirán un regalo-

-Así que para esto eran las cajas-

-Exacto Shun-

-Vamos Ryuu, Shun vamos a buscar a nuestras parejas-

Nos paramos de la mesa, Ryuu localizo a su pareja pero se veía enojado. Shun una chica lo jalo al ver que tenían la misma flor y se fue con ella a regañadientes. Mientras tanto yo seguía sin poder localizarla. Seguí caminado por el salón pero los pies me lastimaban por culpa de los zapatos de tacón.

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres Sakura?-

-Si- gire para ver el origen de la voz y me encontré con Haru–Disculpe mi insolencia Matoba Haru-sama -

-No te preocupes, somos pareja-

-Si- me fije en su pecho y tenía una rosa igual a la mía

-¿Me ofrecería esta pieza?-

-Por supuesto- le di mi mano el tomo mi cintura y me dirigió a la pista de baile

Pensamientos de Reina:

Este baile tiene un secreto oculto en realidad es para que conozcas a tu futuro esposo o esposa. Para que el linaje de ver los youkais sigua es necesario casarse con alguien que comparte el mismo don. Yo conocí a Caito cuando estaba de visita en el mundo humano, fue amor mutuo. Nos casamos, a pesar de que muchas personas se oponían pero con el paso del tiempo me aceptaron. Shun, Ryuu si escogen a Sakura habrá muchos problemas por eso no lo pueden amar.

Pensamientos de Ryuu:

Este baile me da muy mala espina. Quería bailar con Sakura, hay un mito que dice: "El primer baile que hagas con la persona que amas y después te confieses a esa persona te va a corresponder y te amara". Rayos todo es culpa de esas hadas al decirme eso. Mi pareja de baile es clamada y sincera pero siento que todo su carácter es mentira.

Pensamientos de Shun:

Esta chica es una pesada, de lo único que presume es de su talento. Trae un montón de perfume tanto que lastima la nariz, aparte me ha obligado a sentarme con ella después del baile no me ha dejado ir. Mientras Sakura está con ese tal Haru hijo de Matoba se ven felices pero no señor esa chica será mía.

Pensamientos de Sakura:

Haru-san es muy amable y sincero. Me invito a sentarme con el después del baile. Sus conversaciones son muy interesantes. Me habla de su hermano, su familia y trabajo. A pesar de que tiene 15 años es muy maduro.

-Sakura-san ¿me permite ponerle este collar?- le dice mientras saca un collar con un rubí

-Sí, es muy bonito-

-Sabes la piedra rubí rojo significa salud y prosperidad, es muy buena para tratar enfermedades claro que solo es el significado que le dan las personas para mí es un regalo para la dama con la cual quiero pasar mi futuro-

-En ese caso no la me puede dar a mí, se la tiene que dar a la persona que usted ama-

-No, porque a usted es a quien amo-

-Yo...- me quede sin palabras

-No es necesario que responda le mandare una carta muy pronto donde exprese mis sentimientos, entonces si me permite me retiro-

Pensamientos de Sakura:

Él no me puede amar, pues apenas me conoce este baile su segundo propósito unir parejas, Reina lo planeaste muy bien. Pero lo siento yo no puedo estar con una persona que no amo. Por más poderoso que sea o sea del clan Matoba lo siento pero yo quiero estar con la persona que amo.

-Sakura ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien Reina me dio esto- le muestra un collar de un rubí

-Qué bueno ¿Qué te pareció tu pareja?-

-Haru-sama es muy amble y maduro-

-Qué bien, estoy segura que ustedes harían una excelente pareja-

-Tal vez si- le sonríe

-Qué bueno, porque organice una reunión para que le hables en privado-

-Dudo que pueda aceptar la oferta-

-¿Por qué?-

-La razón es muy simple no lo amo-

-Así que lo descubriste la razón de este baile-

-Si-

-Aunque no lo ames, su poder es muy fuerte y sería un fantástico esposo piénsalo bien-

-Reina, no insistas aunque lo pensare entonces voy al jardín-

-Vale-

Salí del salón, no quería estar ahí. Acabamos de pasar una situación difícil y ellos piensan en unir parejas. Supongo que hay que descansar pero yo preferiría que nos preparamos para lo peor.

En el aeropuerto:

-¿En serio te vas Eriol?- le dice agarrando su manga del suerte

-Si Tomoyo lo siento regresare en unos meses debo planear algo-

-Eriol, no abandones a Sakura por favor- le dice llorando

-Lo siento Tomoyo, espero que nos veamos pronto- se suelta de su agarre y sube a su avión

-¿Por qué la abandonan?- lo dice llorando

-Disculpe ¿usted es Tomoyo?- le dice una mujer con cabello negro largo, ojos verdes, alta y tez blanca.

-Sí, ¿Quién es usted?-

-Lamento no presentarme soy Ruina-

-¿Ruina-san que se le ofrece?-

-Nada interesante solo vengo a darte un mensaje de Sakura-

-Sakura-chan ¿está contigo?-

-No lamentablemente, el mensaje es "Tomoyo mi querida amiga, familia olvídate de mí por favor si estas relacionada conmigo te pueden lastimar, yo ya te hecho suficiente daño no te quiero herir más"-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-En simples palabras olvídala-

-No lo voy a hacer- se intenta alejar

-No lo quería hacer por la fuerza- le pone la mano en la frente, repite unas palabras y Tomoyo se desmaya

-Ayuda mi hermana se desmayó- grita Ruina –Rápido llamen a una ambulancia-

-Si espere señorita- dice un policía, marcando a la ambulancia

-Muchas gracias-

-Ya viene la ambulancia-

-Gracia señor-

Después de unos minutos llega la ambulancia abordando a la desmayada, para su sorpresa la mujer de ojos verdes ya había desaparecido.

En un auto negro, se encontraba una mujer haciendo una llamada.

-Sakura-san ya lo hice-

-Muchas gracias Ruina-

-De nada después de todo mi técnica para borrar la memoria es muy buena-

-Gracias te seguiré hablando Hasta Luego-

-Adiós Sakura-san-

En la fiesta:

Lo siento Tomoyo pero no quiero que estés en problemas por mi culpa. Cuando despiertes Sakura jamás existió, jamás la conocí. Los videos y trajes que me solías tomar o poner fueron eliminados lo siento es por tu bien. Aunque fueras la última persona en confiar en mi lo siento.

-¿En que estas tan concentrada Sakura?-

-Ryuu en nada, solo pensaba en hacerles una visita a mi familia-

-¿Por qué?- responde asustado

-No puedo dejar que busquen mi parentesco-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No prefiero ir sola-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Gracias entonces ¿volvemos a la fiesta?-

-Por supuesto señorita Sakura-

-Oigan ustedes chicos como se atreven a abandonarme con esa loca-

-Shun ya te había olvidado lo siento-

-Sakura eres mala-

-Es broma lo siento-

En mis pensamientos recordaba cuando éramos Eriol, Shaoran y yo. Lástima que esos tiempos no se van a poder repetir. Por qué ahora somos Ryuu, Shun y yo.

En la fiesta:

-Reina-san los preparativos ya están listos, en 3 días se va a celebrar-

-Gracias estoy segura de que ellos hacen una excelente pareja-

-Por supuesto-

-Ya la quiero ver con el vestido de novia-

-Yo también, hay viene seguiremos en contacto hasta luego-

-Lo siento Sakura- dice Reina con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**La serie no me pertnece. Todo a sus derechos de autor. Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Capitulo X: La visita**

Han pasado 3 días desde la fiesta y de la preposición no oficial de Haru-sama.

-Señorita Sakura ya hemos llegado-

-Gracias Satoru-san espérame no voy a tardar mucho-

-Está bien-

Me baje del auto, para dirigirme a mi antiguo hogar. Esa casa donde crecí, desperté mis poderes como maga y sobre todo donde conviví con mi amada familia.

-Supongo que debería de tocar- alce mi mano hacia el timbre pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió sola

-Entonces te veo mañana Touya- dijo un peliblanco

-Cuanto tiempo Yukito-

-Sakura ¿eres tú? Tu ¿estás bien?-

-Si Yukito soy yo ¿está mi hermano en casa?-

-Si Touya ven rápido es Sakura- entra nuevamente en la casa corriendo

-¿Qué?,- la ve en la puerta –Monstruo ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- empieza a llorar

-Hermano cuanto tiempo- llora con el

-Monstruo regresaste-

-No me tengo ir solo vine de visita- se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me refiero que tengo que regresar después de todo ellos también son mi familia-

-Sakura ¿Por qué?-

-La razón es muy simple hermano te tienes que olvidar de mi-

-¿Qué dices Sakura?-

-Yue hace tiempo que no te veía en tu verdadera forma, ¿Está bien que te muestres así ante mi hermano?-

-Está bien ¿explícate?-

-Solo venía a hacer una vista rápida, lo siento pero ¿podrían dormir?-

-¿Qué dices?-dice Yue con un tono sorprendido

-lo siento- deja caer un racimo de hojas –Estas hojas las usamos principalmente para hipnotizar pero si las usas con un ramillo extra el afecto es tan fuerte que logra dormir a las personas y seres mágicos- en ese momento ambos caen desmayados

Sakura con mucho esfuerzo cargo a su hermano y a Yue que no cambio de apariencia. Los llevo a la sala donde iba a modificar sus recuerdos.

-Sé que es imposible que la familia me olvide así que voy a alterar sus recuerdos, Sakura tu hermana estudia en el extranjero te envía cartas cada mes, también su apariencia cambio conforme pasaban los años, su cabello es negro y ojos cafés, es alta y delicada, le gustan las matemáticas y es pésima en deportes ella es tu hermana de 15 años-

-Yue tu ama tiene 15 años vive en el extranjero, no te comunicas con ella mucho, la escogiste como ama debido a su poder mágico-

-Esta listo hermano y Yue cuando despierten sus recuerdos de mi están modificados igual con las acciones, tu hermana jamás huyo de casa simplemente se mudó al extranjero, Tomoyo jamás existió en sus recuerdos, sus amigas fueron otras y sobre todo nunca conoció a un niño de China igual que a su prima- Sakura saca su celular y marca un número

-Hola ya está listo, ya voy para afuera espérame no tardo-

-A la orden señorita Sakura-

-Lo siento Hermano Y Yukito (Yue)- sale de la casa llorando un poco, divisa el coche y se sube

-¿Cómo resulto todo Señorita Sakura?-

-Bien, vamos de regreso a la casa-

-Señorita tengo ordenes de la Señora Reina de llevarla a otro lugar y me dio este paquete- le pasa una caja de cintas rosas

-Siempre tan astuta- lo dice en susurro –Esta bien vamos a donde Reina-

-Pero antes debemos de pasar a esta estética- la señala dentro del auto

-Entendido-se sale del auto y camina rumbo a la estética, entra es recibida por una mujer joven.

-Buenas tardes ¿ya tiene reservación?-

-Si-

-¿A nombre de quién?-

-Reina-

-Bien pase por aquí- la dirige hacia un cuarto privado donde hay todo tipo de maquillajes, revistas sobre moda, ropa etc... –Espere aquí por favor enseguida viene el estilista-

-Gracias- al pasar un tiempo llega un hombre de 45 años que le empieza a lavar el cabello sin autorización de Sakura.

Después de 2 horas:

-Ya está lista señorita-

-Gracias- Sakura se ve en el espejo donde su cabello estaba trenzado en la parte superior de la trenza estaba un broche de una luna, tenía maquillaje leve que se notaba muy poco pero aun así resaltaba, sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo claro.

-Respecto a la ropa aquí esta- le enseña el mismo paquete que le dio su chofer

-¿Se la entregó alguien?-

-Si su chofer-

-Ya veo- agarra el paquete

-Se puede cambiar ahí- señala un cuarto

-Entiendo- entra al cuarto indicado abre el paquete y descubre un vestido morado con encajes de blancos.

Después de 15 minutos

-Esta hermosa señorita-

-Gracias estilista, ¿la cuenta ya está pagada?-

-Ya-

-Entonces me retiro-

-Gracias vuelva pronto-

Sakura sale de aquella estética y se sube al coche con un nuevo destino. Pasa muy poco tiempo y llega a un restaurante japonés donde ya la esperaban. Es recibida por mujeres vestidas en kimono.

-Señorita Sakura por favor síganos-

-Si- pasan por varios pasillos estrechos hasta que llegan a un lugar con puertas corredizas

-Es aquí espero disfrute nuestra comida- se inclinan

-Si muchas gracias- se van las mujeres –Disculpe ¿puedo pasar?- toca

-Si adelante- dice una voz masculina

-Haru-sama buenas tardes- muestra una reverencia

-Buenas tardes toma asiento-

-Gracias- se sienta en la silla

-Sakura la razón por la que te cite es para que aceptes ser mi esposa-

-¿No estamos un poco jóvenes para el matrimonio?- dice Sakura intentado evadir la pregunta

-Es cierto pero estoy seguro que soy lo suficiente maduro para mantener esta relación-

-Pero ni siquiera me conoces-

-Entonces hay que salir más seguido para ver si congeniamos- le sonríe

-Acepto- le regresa la sonrisa

Tocan la puerta y entran varias mujeres con comida.

-Promete hacerte feliz Sakura- dice Haru en susurro

No sabía que yo caería en el juego del amor con Haru y lo terminaría amando tanto para entregarme a él. Pero el destino siempre quita a las personas que más amamos.


	11. Chapter 11

**La serie no me pertenece gracias por leer. Gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que leen.**

 **Capitulo XI: Un te amo y una muerte**

En el extremo de un bosque donde la luz solar no alcanzaba a entrar. La lluvia cubría el cuerpo de 2 personas una cubierta de sangre y la otra bañada en lágrimas.

-Haru por favor no me abandones- dice llorando recargada en su pecho

-Sakura no llores muéstrame esa sonrisa con la que me dijiste te amo–tose sangre-

-No hables Haru ya va a llegar la ambulancia-

-Te amo Sakura no lo olvides-

-No por favor no me abandones-

-Sakura sonríe no me quiero despedir así de ti-

-Haru-

 **Hace 16 horas:**

-Haru despiértate- dice mientras se pone una playera blanca y un short azul con unos tenis

-Ya lose- se para de la cama cubriéndose con una cobija

-Haru hoy celebramos un año desde que estamos juntos-

-No lo podría olvidar-

-Voy a preparar el desayuno-

-Ok-

Haru ayer me entregue ahora nadie podrá interponerse en nuestro amor. Es lo que creía pero quien iba saber que en unas horas te iba a perder.

-Yura buenos días- dice mientras le pone un pedazo de carne en un platito

-Buenos días Sakura ¿Quién iba a pensar? Hace un año lo odiabas ahora lo amas-

-Las personas cambian Yura pero yo cambie para amarlo ¿no lo crees?-

-Si gracias por la comida-

-De nada-

Después de que ella desayuna con Haru. Se van a ver a diferentes personas entre ellas al padre de Haru. Todo va bien en su relación las personas de su comunidad del exorcismo aceptan su relación. Pero no todo es color rosa. Quien iba a pensar que ese día se formarían lazos de odio dirigidos hacia ciertas personas.

 **Dos horas antes de la muerte de Haru:**

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-

-Si Haru lo siento te preocupe-

-Está bien ya llegamos donde realizaremos nuestra misión es sellar a un youkai se dice que cuando despierte este devoraba a todos los humanos claro que es simple rumor-

-ok- acabando de decir esto se introducen en el bosque

Entramos en el bosque la luz del sol no entraba pero aun así se lograba ver. Llegamos a la parte donde realizaríamos el sello. Todo va bien el sello está bien así que solo realizamos un ritual donde reforzamos el sello y ya. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

-Sakura alguien nos está espiando- dice en un susurro audible

-¿Un youkai?-

-No es un humano-

-¿Un mago?-

-Si me acabo de dar cuenta no sé lo que quiera ignorémoslo mientras-

-Ok-

-Si Ataca huye-

-¿Qué dices?, yo peleare a tu lado-

-Vale-

En cuanto acabo de decir eso una persona salto hacia Haru. Tomo una navaja que inserto en el pecho de Haru. Todo fue tan rápido que no vi en cuanto se fue. Me agache para ver su cuerpo ensangrentado.

-Todavía no acabo-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Era una misión-

-Haru respira no me dejes- podía sentir la desesperación en mis palabras al poco tiempo lagrimas inundaron mis ojos

-Lastima fue un golpe certero-

-¡Tu!- le lance un cuchillo que corto su mejilla

-¿Cómo te atreves?, si no fuera porque no te tengo que matar lo haría en este momento sin dudarlo- empieza a sonreír

-Haru resiste- se pone de pie para empezar a pelear con el mago la pelea se intensifica pero finalmente gana Sakura. El mago desaparece, en cuanto desaparece empieza a llover.

-Haru resiste- saca su celular y empieza a llamar a la ambulancia

-Sakura déjalo es inútil me he estado mantenido vivo gracias a este talismán pero es inútil- empieza toser sangre

-No Haru no todavía no puedes partir-

-Sakura despídete con una sonrisa- toca débilmente su mejilla dejándola con sangre

-Haru ya viene la ambulancia resiste no me puedes abandonar-

-Sakura despídeme con la sonrisa con la cual me dijiste te amo- tose sangre

-Haru no me abandones por favor- las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, mi labios temblaban y apenas pude poner una sonrisa –Haru te amo no me abandones por favor-

-Sakura no caigas en la desesperación siempre te estaré amando aunque sea desde del cielo, te amo no lo olvides- su voz empieza a debilitarse

-Haru te amo- se recarga en su pecho te amo- le sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias por haberme amado- le sonríe y empieza a cerrar los ojos

-Haru por favor despierta- recarga su frente con la de él y le da un beso en sus labios.

Lo que recuerdo es que me desmaye, según entiendo Haru murió. Desperté después de 2 días de estar dormida en un hospital dirigido por la familia Matoba. En cuanto desperté me encontré con Reina y mi maestro muy preocupados. Shun y Ryuu estaban en la persecución del mago por lo que se los magos dicen que ellos no enviaron el ataque. El cuerpo de Haru ya se enterró me dijeron que su tumba estuvo adornada de flores de cerezo para que me recordara en su próxima vida.

-Disculpe voy a pasar- dijo una enfermera

-Si pase- por lo que pude observar su cabello era negro con ojos cafés y una tez morena

-El doctor va a venir en unos momentos mientras yo le tomare la prensión, temperatura y si tiene alguna molestia dígamela-

-Si enfermera- le respondí sin ningún afecto

La enfermera hizo lo que me dijo. El doctor llego para hacerme unos chequeos rápidos.

-Señorita Sakura en los estudios en los que le hicimos una prueba dio que usted se encuentra embarazada, felicidades va a ser una madre se lo comunicaremos al señor Matoba-

-Gracias- acabe de decir eso y el doctor junto con la enfermera se retiraron de la sala

-Haru si estuvieras vivo verías que formarías una familia yo llevare la esperanza en tu hijo Haru- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al acabar de decir esto

En otra parte:

-Señor Matoba-sama nos acaba de llegar un reporte del hospital de la señorita Sakura-

-Se puso grave-

-No señor en cambio es una noticia que alivia el luto que tenemos-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ella está esperando un hijo de Haru -

-Es cierto esa noticia me alegra la perdida de mi hijo- pone una sonrisa en sus labios –Prepara el auto voy a visitarla al hospital, avisa a su maestro de la noticia y prepara los papeles de cambia al nombre ahora ella es Sakura Matoba-

-Si señor-


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho y me dan ideas. La serie no me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo XII: Yo te recordare**

En el hospital:

-Señorita Sakura tiene visitas- dice por el teléfono de la sala

-¿Quién?-

-El señor Matoba-

-Dile que pase por favor-

-Si señorita-

En el camino a la sala el señor Matoba llevaba entre sus mano una pequeña caja color rosa. Con el objetivo de entregarla a Sakura.

-¿Se puede pasar?- dice una voz gruesa desde del otro lado de la puerta

-Si Señor Matoba-sama-

-Hola ya me dijeron tu estado Felicidades-

-Muchas gracias pero yo- la interrumpe

-Estoy seguro de que mi hijo también estará muy feliz-

-Gracias Matoba-sama-

-Dime Ren ahora seremos familia-

-¿Familia?-

-Sí, llevas la sangre de mi hijo en tu vientre no te puede abandonar y sobre todo mi hijo ya había comprado esto- le da la cajita rosa

La abre y se muestra un anillo de compromiso – Haru ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- empieza a llorar

-Sakura no llores, veras que mi hijo no te quisiera ver así y sobre todo en tu vientre llevas una vida que debes cuidar y proteger-

-Si Ren-sama así lo hare-se seca las lagrimas

-Tu maestro viene a visitarte en uno sidas salió de emergencia debido a un problema-

-Entiendo-

-Sakura respecto a tu nombre ahora eres Sakura Matoba-

-Gracias Ren-sama-

-Mi esposa vendrá a verte en estos días, cuando te den de alta vivirás con los Matoba espero no te moleste-

-No Ren-sama-

-Adiós-sale de la habitación

-Adiós-

Haru viviré con tu recuerdo no sufriré tu perdida porque sé que tu sufrirías mucho más si me vieras así. Viviré por ambos para mostrarle a este niño que llevo en mi vientre lo hermoso de esta vida así lo hare Haru. Las cadenas de odio hacia los magos no dejaren que le afecten. El odio y el rencor no pueden ser parados por una sola persona todos debemos cooperar. En unos meses nos reuniremos con los magos para entonces espero que hayas nacido mi luz.

En un salón de gala estaba un hombre de cabellos azules bien peinados, arrodillada se encontraba una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro largo.

-Lo hiciste pésimo Meiling-

-Lo siento Eriol- dice agachando la cabeza contra el suelo

-Te dije que enviaras alguien capaz de matar a Sakura como a su novio, ahora la culpa recaerá sobre nosotros los magos, los exorcistas ya nos tienen contra la pared solo falta de que sepan que nosotros mandamos el asesinato e iniciaremos una guerra y lo peor es la reunión ya es en pocos meses- patea el estómago de Meiling

-Lo siento mucho- empieza a llorar

-No llores por que todo esto es tú culpa dime ¿Quién te dio magia?, ¿Quién te permitió estar al lado de esa persona? Para que fracases así no me sirves-

-Tú me distes magia eres mi salvador, mandare asesinos en este momento-

-No el hospital donde esta, es vigilado por todos lados aparte de las barreras que tiene en todos los lugares-

-¿Qué hago?-

-Nada vete-

-Si Eriol- separa del suelo y camina hacia la puerta

-Meiling espera-

-Si- se voltea y en ese instante es travesada por una estaca que da en su corazón -¿Por qué Eriol?-muere en ese instante

-No debía dejar testigos lo siento Meiling pero ya eres innecesaria- truena los dedos y aparece una mujer de cabellos azules con tez moreno y ojos negros

-Oh Eriol dejaste un desastre- lo abraza por atrás

-No me abreces Ruta deshazte del cuerpo-

-Bien-

Sale de la habitación y se encuentra con un joven alto, cabello aperlado trenzado hasta las rodillas, y sus ojos azules.

-¿era necesario matarla?-

-Si era inútil fallo-

-No tienes sentimientos por tu amiga de la infancia Eriol-

-No los tengo desde el momento en que decidí abandonar a Sakura si no te parece Saúl vete-

-Lo siento no era mi intención molestarte, llego una noticia de que tu querida Tomoyo-

-Tomoyo ¿Qué paso?-responde con poca preocupación

-Le borraron la memoria acerca de Sakura es imposible recuperar los recuerdos de ella-

-¿Era todo?-

-Si pensé que te interesaría-

-No ella es una simple humana yo soy un mago así que no me entretejas con cosas de poco importancia-

-Ok Eriol así Shaoran llega hoy-

-¿En serio?-

-Si ya le envié el auto-

-Dile que en cuanto llegue me vea en mi habitación debo hablar algo muy importante tú también ven-

-Si Maestro- dice en un tono de broma

Eriol sigue su camino hasta su dormitorio, se acuesta en la cama pero en seguida se para va hacia su escritorio y saca un cuaderno lo abre y ve varias fotos de cuando estaban los 5 juntos Shaoran, el, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling. Todos cambiaron Sakura en exorcista, El en un asesino y líder de los magos, Shaoran en un mago cazador de traidores, Meiling con magia que no le sirvió pues murió en manos de Eriol y Tomoyo no se sabe nada desde que el dejo llorando en el aeropuerto.

-Vamos a pasar-

-Pasen- dijo guardando el cuaderno

-¿Qué querías?- dijo el castaño con cierto de enojo

-Shaoran, Saúl saldremos a Alemania en 2 días se encontró un monstruo mágico que obedece las ordenes de un mago su poder es semejante al de los 3 juntos prepárense y es todo-

-Ok- responden los 2 al mismo tiempo y salen del cuarto

-Ruta sal de ahí-

-Lo siento te quería sorprender- le da un beso en los labios

-No hagas eso- se los limpia

-Vale ya me deshice del cuerpo ¿cuál es mi siguiente trabajo?-

-Investiga donde está el libro de las cartas y si ya despertaron-

-A la orden- desaparece

-Cuanto trabajo- se acuesta en su cama y se duerme

En una sala de té estaban dos mujeres viendo la fortuna y el futuro.

-Reina muy pronto darán al hijo que ganara esta guerra-

-Así es Mira pero todavía no nos adelantemos porque falta poco para que inicie- sonríe

-Exacto Reina-

Lo que no sabían era que esta guerra ya comenzaba a pudrir los corazones de la personas inconscientemente.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertence. Gracias por leer. Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Capitulo XIII: No te puedo aceptar**

En una sala del hospital una mujer preparaba sus maletas. Después de guardar sus prendas y algunos utensilios de aseo. Se puso un anillo que para muchos significaba algo de valor para ella era la unión que no pudo realizar.

-Señorita Sakura esto es para usted- le entrega una pulsera de embarazo y un colgante

-Esto ¿Qué es?-

-Son para indicar que la mujer está embarazada y se debe priorizar su estado en caso de emergencia-

-Ya veo gracias-

-De nada señorita, me avisaron que mandaran un auto en poco tiempo para recogerla mientras llevaremos sus maletas hacia la recepción señorita-

-Gracias-

-Entonces me llevo sus maletas- agarra las maletas y sale de la habitación

Me puse el collar y la pulsera su color era plata, tenían unos números y decían embarazada. Salí de la habitación, el pasillo era blanco, el piso era azul. Me dirigí al elevador. Apreté los botones para bajar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver un reflejo de Haru pero no era él.

-Hola Sakura- hablo el chico que compartía el mismo rostro que su hermano fallecido

-Buenos días Aru-sama-

-Pasa- le deja un lado para subirse en el elevador

-Gracias- se sube y su acompáñate pone el botón indicado

-Sakura desde ahora en adelante dirígete a mi como Aru sin honoríficos ¿vale?-

-Si- le sonríe

Ve el anillo en su mano y recuerda a su hermano –Así que todavía no lo superas- dice en un susurro

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No nada- sonríe pero en realidad su interior se lamentaba por decir algo así de la nada

Llegaron al piso indicado. El auto ya estaba afuera esperándolos las maletas ya estaban igual adentro.

-Sakura ahora iremos a la mansión Matoba, ¿quieres pasar a la casa de tu maestro?-

-Si por favor-

-Entiendo-

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, cuando menos vi ya estaba en frente de la mansión. Baje del auto no sin antes decirle a Aru que no tardaría. Iba solo por unas cuantas cosas el libro de las cartas y despedirme de ellos.

-Sakura estaba muy preocupada- dijo acercándose a ella y a abrazarla

-Lo siento Reina no te preocupare más-

-Ok Viniste por tus cosas-

-Si ahora debo vivir con ellos- muestra una cara de disgusto

-Sakura no te preocupes por ellos, pero sigue viviendo-

-Si Reina por cierto ¿los chicos?-

-Ellos no están-

-Ah, y yo que me quería despedir de ellos-

-Ya los veras en otro momento-

-Vale- le sonríe y camina hacia su cuarto

-Cartas lo siento tarde mucho- abraza al libro –Ahora van a estar más seguras en ese lugar-

-Yura sal de tu escondite-

-Sakura ahora vamos a tener que vivir ahí- se esconde detrás de ella

-Yura no te culpes tu no tuviste la culpa del accidente-

-Pero-

-Yura no te culpes- le sonríe

-Gracias- se pone enfrente de ella y se arrodilla –Muchas gracias-

-De nada ahora vámonos-

-Si-

Guarde el libro de las cartas en una pequeña caja y salí del lugar junto con Yura quien guardaba las cartas de los youkais.

Me despedí de Reina el maestro me iría a visitar en unos días. Regrese al auto y nos dirigimos a la mansión Matoba.

-Sakura bienvenida a tu hogar- le muestra una mansión estilo japonés

-Gracias- entran y son recibidos por varios sirvientes

-Guíenla hacia su habitación- le dice a unas sirvientas

\- Si señor- Aru se va –Señorita permita ayudarla con esa caja- la intenta tomar

-No es necesario- le sonríe –Gracias por tu ayuda-

-Entiendo entonces síganos es por aquí-

Pasamos por muchos pasillos de madera, con decoraciones variadas hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones especiales y privadas de la familia. Por lo que explicaron aquí solo viven los miembros de la familia inclusive sirvientes selectos pueden pasar. Por lo que me dejaron con otra mujer que también era sirvienta.

-Mucho gusto soy Andrea la sirvienta a cargo de usted, tengo 45 años Mucho gusto- dijo mostrando una reverencia

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura- en cuanto respondí eso ella empezó a caminar y me pidió que la siguiera

-Señorita Sakura ya estoy al tanto de su situación, así que yo soy la única persona que puede servirle los alimentos, estaré también al tanto de su embarazo, la doctora especializada llegara hoy a las 4 de la tarde ella seguirá su embarazo todos los días sin excepción-

-Entendido-

-Señorita le tengo que decir algo muy importante ninguna persona a parte de mi está autorizada en esta mansión de llevarla comida, ropa u otro utensilio, inclusive limpiar su recamara-

-Si otra persona entra a servirme ¿Qué pasara?-

-Esa persona será eliminada-lo dice seria –El señor de esta casa es el único que decide cambiar a los sirvientes y ascenderlos-

-Entendido-

-Señorita esta es su habitación, pase por favor- le abre la puerta –Su habitación fue hecha para tener calma y tiene de las mejores vistas, por favor si quiere ver la vista- le abre las ventanas

-Es hermosa- ver el jardín con diferentes animales y plantas

-Señorita en un momento recibirá vistas según entendido estas visitas son sus guardianes-

-Entiendo-

-Si necesita algo haga sonar la campana yo vendré enseguida entonces me retiro- sale de la habitación

-Gracias- se sienta en el sillón en la habitación –Yura ¿estás bien?-

-Si las barreras no me afectan tanto-

-Voy a invocar a Félix, hare que de un vistazo a toda esta casa-

-Ok yo vigilare todo este piso-

-Vale pero no te alejes mucho-

-Regreso enseguida Sakura- desaparece

-Félix liberar- la carta que sostenía mostro a Félix en su versión pequeña

-Ya escuche regreso enseguida-

-Ok-

Admire la habitación tenía una sala, comedor, área de visitas camine para explorar la habitación donde dormiría tenía un ropero que abarcaba todo la pared, la cama era enorme y su escritorio que tenía materiales. También una cocina equipada, seguí y llegue al área de usos múltiples. Finalmente a un cuarto que tenía vasijas, hechizos y talismanes supuse que sería el área de entrenamiento. Los cuartos se extendían todavía más pero ya no los visite pensado que serían de almacenamiento.

-Es enorme para mi sola- toque la campana y en menos de 1 segundo ya estaba Andrea esperando algo orden

-Señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Haz te las vistas ya están aquí-

-A la orden- se dirigió a la cocina

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, fui al abrir me llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Ryuu, Shun entonces ustedes son- no me dejaron continuar pues me abrasaron

-Sakura nos alegra que estés bien gracias- me dejaron de abrazar

-Gracias pasen él te está listo- nos sentamos en el comedor, Andrea dejo él te con bocadillos y se fue

-Sakura fuimos escogidos para protegerte cuenta con nosotros- dicen ambos

-Gracias Shun, Ryuu-

 **En otra parte:**

En un salón estaban reunidos Shaoran, Saúl, Ruta y Eriol. Cada uno sentado alrededor de una mesa de mármol.

-Bien Ruta ¿Dónde están las cartas?-

-Según mi reporte se encontraban en la mansión de su maestro iba a entrar pero llego ella y ya no pude entrar, las cartas fueron transportadas a una mansión de máxima seguridad como humana y de todo tipo fenómeno sobrenatural Eriol eso es todo lo que tengo-

-Está bien Shaoran, Saúl el vuelo de Alemania se adelantó partiremos hoy-

-Pero se supone que íbamos a ir mañana-

-Saúl no reclames- dice enojado-iremos hoy para acabar ese asunto de una buena vez-

-Si Eriol-

-¿Algún problema Shaoran?-

-Ninguno dime solamente ¿Dónde está la tumba de Meiling?-

-No tiene tumba el cuerpo se deshizo de otra forma-

-Está bien- se para de la mesa y sale

-Ruta prepara todo-

-Si Eriol- desaparece-

-Saúl no quiero quejas- sale de la sala

 **Regresando con Sakura:**

-No te dieron de alta demasiado pronto solo tiene 4 días que estabas en el hospital-

-No, me curo una sacerdotisa por eso se adelantó aparte era más seguro de que estuviera en esta casa Shun-

-Ok-

-Señorita el señor Aru-sama solicita su presencia en el jardín para dar un paseo-

-Entiendo enseguida voy- se levanta del sillón seguida de sus amigos

-El señor pidió que fuera sola-

-Está bien chicos no tardare- sale da la habitación con Andrea

-Por aquí señorita- le abre una puerta que conduce al jardín

-Gracias- Andrea se retira dejando a Sakura sola

-Sakura por aquí- dice una voz masculina señalando una banca de madera

-Aru ¿para qué llamabas?-

-Para pasear pero es mejor disfrutar de la vista-

-Aru dime la verdadera razón de ¿qué me cites aquí?-

-Sakura te amo- dice mirándola a los ojos

-Ya lo sabía pero en mi corazón solo le pertenece a un solo hombre- recuerda a Haru

-Así que ya lo sabias soy muy notorio lo siento todavía estas de luto por mi hermano adiós descansa- se levanta de la banca y se va llorando en silencio

-Lo siento Aru- empieza a llorar –Mi corazón le pertenece a Haru si es así ¿Por qué piense en ti Shaoran?- recuerda a su primer amor Shaoran – No puede amarte Shaoran- regresa a su cuarto limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro

 **En el cuarto: viendo desde de la ventana**

-¿Viste eso Ryuu?-

-Sí, él se rendirá muy fácil pero yo no-

-Yo tampoco-

-Yo seré el que obtenga el amor de Sakura- dicen al mismo tiempo

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve problemas con la computadora pero aqui esta la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y seguirla.**

 **Capitulo XIV: Sueños**

Caminaba hacia mi habitación secándome las lágrimas. Recordar a Shaoran fue peor de lo que pensé. Y no solo también a Haru todavía no he superado su muerte.

-Chicos ya llegue- les sonríe

-Ok Ahora volvemos- le dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿A dónde van?-

-A nuestras habitaciones-le contesta Ryuu

-¿Van a estar en este piso?-

-No vamos a estar en las habitaciones del lado Norte de esta mansión-

-Ok Shun- salen de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura y a Andrea

-Señorita su doctora ha llegado-

-Entiendo hazla pasar-

-Si señorita- abre la puerta dejando pasar a una mujer de aspecto serio, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos cafés

-Ella es su doctora la señorita Haruhi estará a cargo de su embarazo así como de su parto-

-Mucho gusto Haruhi-san- le da la mano

-Lo mismo digo señorita Sakura- corresponde al saludo –Bueno no perdamos más tiempo e iniciemos la consulta, Andrea por favor guíanos al consultorio-

-Si es por aquí- empieza a caminar

Salen del cuarto las tres. Pasan por los pasillos que muy pronto se convertirían en los paisajes de todos los días. Para Sakura sabía que esto muy pronto se convertiría en una prisión para ella. Lo sabía pero no podía huir. Y aparte sabía muy bien que ese era el único lugar seguro que tendría para su hijo. Aparte tenía un presentimiento muy malo si salía de aquella mansión.

-Señorita Sakura ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si Haruhi-san- se tambalea

-Señorita ¡tiene fiebre!, es imposible si hace rato se encontraba bien- la sienta en el suelo de madera –Andrea llama a sus guardianes ¡ahora!-

-Si- empieza a correr

-Señorita ¿puede caminar?- se hinca a la altura de Sakura

-No me pesa todo el cuerpo, y la vista se me hace borrosa- empieza a respirar agitadamente

-Esto es malo- en cuanto menos ve Sakura se desmaya

-Aquí estamos- responden agitados Shun y Ryuu

-Rápido llévenla a su habitación, llama al doctor del hospital central Andrea-

-Si enseguida-

Los chicos la cargan cuidadosamente. Llegan a su habitación y la ponen en su cama, sus mejillas rojas son una muestra de sé que su fiebre aumenta. A cada minuto que pasa.

-Traigan agua fría-

-Si- responde Ryuu saliendo de la habitación hacia a la cocina

-Ya he marcado al hospital el doctor vendrá en cuanto acabe de atender a un paciente-

-Entiendo Andrea, prepara un poco de té con miel y estos medicamentos- le entrega una lista

-Enseguida lo traeré-

-Es raro estaba bien hace solo unos momentos será que ya estaba enferme y no me di cuenta ¿hace cuánto que la dieron de alta?-

-Hoy- responde serio

-¿¡por qué no lo dijeron?!-

-No pregunto- responde enojado

-Puede ser un resfriado pero no estoy segura-

-mientras le bajaremos la fiebre-

-Si _-_

 **En el sueño de Sakura:**

Duele, mi cabeza me duele. Ayuda por favor duele demasiado. Siente que alguien le toca la frente.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- dice una voz infantil

-Si gracias ¿Quién eres?-

-No lo sé todavía no tengo nombre- ve que esta vestido de una playera azul un pantalón rojo. Tiene ojos esmeraldas, su cabello es corto café y su tez es morena

-Ya veo muchas por ayudarme pequeño-

-De nada, adiós-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Es un secreto- el niño desaparece

Empieza a caminar dentro de su sueño. El paisaje empieza a cambiar a un bosque y ve caminar a Kero hacia ella con su verdadera forma.

-Kero cuanto tiempo- pero este la atraviesa – ¿Kero? Espera- pero la sigue ignorando pero ella no sabe que él no la escucha ni la ve.

Empieza a perseguir a Kero hasta que llega a un tipo acantilado en donde se sienta a lado de un chico de 13 años. Inician a platicar.

-¿Otra vez te escapaste?-

-Kero no molestes odio esas reuniones-

-Las odias pero tu madre es la representante de ella así que regresa-

-Sí que eres molesto Kero, pero está bien regresare- se pone de pie y ve que era el mismo niño que la ayudo solamente que más alto y ya con otros rasgos que dicen que va iniciar la pubertad

-Súbete te llevare en mi lomo-

-Gracias- se sube y desaparecen en el aire

¿Qué está pasando?, se preguntaba Sakura por qué Kero interactuaba tan normal con aquel niño o qué relación tenían pero eso no era todo ella se cuestionaba ¿dónde estaba?

En eso el paisaje vuelve a cambiar. Pero ahora es un cementerio. En donde ve caminar a una mujer joven y un niño agarrando su mano.

-Mamá ¿por esta aquí papa?-

-Papa no está aquí él está en el cielo pero aquí descansa su cuerpo-

-No entiendo-

-Lo vas a comprender algún día Ryohnosuke-

-No es justo mamá-

Sakura no comprendía lo que pasaba primero ve al niño que la ayuda, después ve que esta familiarizado con Kero y finalmente se ve a ella misma pero mayor con el niño a su lado llamándola mamá. Ella comprendió todo un poco tarde. Él era su hijo, Ryohnosuke había visto partes de su futuro. Pero no sabían que significaban.

-Ella está despertando doctor- dice una voz masculina buscando al doctor

-Sakura reacciona-

-¿Qué paso?- intenta sentarse-

-No lo hagas sigues estando muy débil-

-Shun ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te desmayaste-

-Eso paso-

-Concluimos en que te sobrepasaste de esfuerzo Sakura-sama-

-Doctor ¿sobre esforzarme?-

-Si ahora le pido reposo absoluto a vida de su bebe no corre riesgo todo está bajo control- le sonríe –Ya le he dado órdenes a su sirviente de la comida que debe consumir hasta que se mejore-

-Gracias-

-entonces me retiro-

-Hasta luego- sale de su habitación

-Ryuu, Shun ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 9:30 de la noche no te preocupes por la hora mejor descansa- responde Ryuu

-En unos momentos te traerán la comida- Dice Shun algo preocupado

-Gracias-

 **Salen de la habitación Shun y Ryuu.**

-No debemos de decirle lo que le dijo el doctor-

-Con cuerdo contigo Ryuu-

 **Hace rato con el doctor:**

-La señorita se encuentra demasiado débil no deben de hacer ningún esfuerzo ¿entendido?-

-Si- responden Shun y Ryuu

-Si hace algún sobre esfuerzo hay riesgo de aborto- dice serio

-No se preocupe nosotros la cuidaremos- dicen ambos

-Confió en ustedes-

 **Volviendo al presente:**

-Andrea no digas nada-

-Si señor Ryuu-

-será un secreto para Sakura- dice Shun para los presentes

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

**Lamento la tardanza espero les guste. Gracias por leer. La serie original (anime) no me pertenece todo a sus derechos de autor.**

 **Capitulo XV: Invitación y despierta el guardián del sol**

Amanecía después de la recaída por órdenes del doctor debía estar en reposo entero. Solo me podía sentar en la cama esperando por mi desayuno. No podía recibir visitas ni siquiera de mis guardianes.

-Señorita Sakura su desayuno- le pone una mesa con el desayuno que constaba en avena leche y pan

-Gracias Andrea-

Ella salió de la habitación. Yo desayune aunque me costaba masticar y pasar la comida. Pero debía comer por el bien de mi hijo. Después de unos minutos acabe de desayunar. Le pedí a Andrea que pusiera el baño. A lo que me metí a bañar el agua de la tina me relajaba. Salí del baño, mi ropa estaba lista en la cama. Constaba de un vestido rosa con un lazo en la cintura de color dorada con una flor de color azul. Unas medias negras y mis zapatos de piso negros.

-Señorita Sakura espero que le haya gustado la ropa-

-Si Andrea gracias- le respondí viéndome en el espejo

-Señorita una carta del señor Matoba-sama- le da un sobre de color avellana con un sello hecho de cera

-Gracias déjalo en la mesa y prepara un poco de té- se lo regresa

-Enseguida señorita- sale de la habitación

Me maquille un poco. Un rímel delgado rosa nada mas no me gustaba tanto el maquillaje. Tal vez lo usaba más cuando Haru estaba vivo

-Haru- se le salen algunas lágrimas –No debo de llorar- se las seca con un pañuelo rosa que estaba en el cajón de su escritorio

-Yura sal-

-Sakura lo siento no quería espiarte-

-No te preocupes bien ¿Cómo es la casa?- le sonríe

-Se divide en 8 áreas esta área es reservada únicamente para la familia principal lo demás es cuartos de sirvientes, Jardines, cuartos de la familia secundaria, las demás áreas ya no las pude explorar habían barreras que limitaban mis pasos-

-Gracias con eso es más que suficiente-

-Ok- desaparece

Me dirige a la sala donde estaba mi te junto con unas galletitas de chocolate. El sobre estaba junto a un florero con flores de cerezo. En cierto parte eso me relajaba y me daba alegría esas flores.

Abrí la carta con cuidado para no romper el papel del contenido.

 _Para la señorita Sakura:_

 _Sakura me he enterado de la recaída. Espero este mejor, hoy la revisare otro doctor para evitar este tipo de accidentes .Pero ese no es el motivo de la carta._

 _Faltan menos de 10 meses para la reunión de los magos y exorcistas nuestro grupo. En unas semanas los exorcistas principales vamos a hacer una reunión para prepararnos para la reunión de los magos. Si usted está en mejores condiciones de salud le invito que participe al ser una exorcista tan poderosa esperamos contar con vuestra asistencia. En caso de ser positiva le enviare una invitación de flor de rubí._

 _Gracias por su tiempo Sakura._

 _Firma Ren Matoba._

Así que una reunión para prepararnos. Suena bien tal vez asista.

-Andrea- se acerca

-¿Qué desea señorita?-

-Me podrías conseguir papel para cartas y un sobre rosa claro junto con un sello-

-Si señorita en seguida se lo traigo- sale de la sal en dirección a otro cuarto

Andrea me trajo el papel junto con lo que pedí. Escribí mi respuesta que era afirmativa. Le pedí a Andrea que le llegara a Ren-sama sin ninguna a lo que ella obedeció.

Acabe mi te junto con mis galletas. Me dirigí a mi habitación y saque el libro de las cartas Sakura.

-Yura ¿Te acuerdas que muy pronto ibas a tener un amigo más?-

Aparece –Si Sakura-

-Lo vas a conocer-

-¿Es seguro que utilices energía?-

-No me voy a esforzar tanto-

Toque el libro y sentí el calor de mi cartas. Su vida y recuerdo conmigo.

-Bestia guardiana despierta tu sueño a acabado- del libro salió un resplandor blanco que me agrado

-Sakura cuanto tiempo- hablo Kero

-Lo mismo digo Kero-

-Hola soy Yura el guardián de Sakura-

Kero seguía igual, pero tenía un símbolo en la frente que me llamo la atención. Era el sol en color negro que sobresalía.

-Kero muestra tu forma verdadera-

-A la orden Sakura- unas alas gigantes lo cubrieron y Kero mostro su forma verdadera nada más que el símbolo de su frente ahora estaba hecho de oro.

-Kero tengo tanto que contarte muchas cosas-

-Las escuchare felizmente Sakura- le sonríe con sus típicos colmillos sobresaliendo

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**Queridos lectores ustedes si me interesan. Por lo que prometo actualizar a tiempo, estaré actualizando entre los sábados y domingos de cada semana muchas gracias. La serie del anime no me pertenece todo a sus derechos de autor. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capitulo XVI: El nuevo poder**

El silencio adornaba aquella habitación. No incomodo si no de nostalgia y tranquilidad. En la mente de Sakura estaba feliz el reencontrarse con su viejo amigo y guardián Kero.

-Kero pero antes de contarte todo lo que ha sucedido te tengo que dar una gran noticia- le sonríe

-¿Cuál?, acaso me darás dulces-

-No Kero- se ríe – Estoy embarazada Kero-

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?- antes de caer desmayado

-¡Kero!-

-Se sorprendió mucho el animal parlante-

-No le digas así Yura a partir de ahora él va a hacer tu amigo-

-Como digas- desaparece

Después de unos minutos Kero despierta.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si me tomaste de sorpresa pequeña Sakura-

-Lo siento- le acaricia de la cabeza

-Sakura te tengo que contar algo-

-Pero yo te iba a contar todo lo que ha pasado-

-No es necesario desde el libro yo te espié así que no es necesario que lo cuentes-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que te lo contara?-

-Se me olvido que ya lo sabía-

Suspira –Kero no has cambiado nada, entonces ¿Qué me contaras?-

-Sabes desde que estoy dormido en el libro mi poder no solo aumento si no también tuve cambios inexplicables-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Estos cambios fueron que desde ahora no solo puedo usar magia si no también tus poderes de sellar Sakura pero más débiles-

-Eso es increíble Kero- se encamina a la puerta –Entonces hay que probarlos kero, sígueme-

-¿A dónde?-

-Solo sígueme- caminan hasta el pasillo donde entran a unos de los almacenes –Kero prueba tus poderes ahora sacare a un youkai que es débil pero te muestra tus peores miedos ¿Estás listo?-

-Si- Responde fuerte y seguro

-Sakura ¿Crees que podrá?- aparece detrás de ella

-Si Yura-

De mi mano apareció esa carta así que solo pronuncio "liberar", y apareció un ser que se asemejaba con un cuervo pero en color morado y con ojos rojos.

Con Kero:

Si quiero proteger a Sakura no solo debo de mostrar mi poder si no también superarme. De la nada una brisa morada apareció. Y ahí estaba Sakura a lado de personas que no conocía. Pero ella se estaba alejando de mí.

-Sakura espera no te alejes no me olvides- grita

-Ella te ve a abandonar pequeño gato pobrecito- grazno el youkai

-No ella jamás me abandonaría-

-¿En serio?, por lo que veo ella ya se fue- señala hacía en frente

-No Sakura ella jamás- empiezan a salir lagrimas

-Eres débil por eso te dejo-

-No Sakura- llora

-Pobrecito- se burla

-Esto no es real- se pone firme y lo ataca

-Maldito solo eres un miedoso- le muestra escenas de abandono

-No me rendiré- lo ataca y lo pone debajo de él y lo aprieta, este desaparece, regresa a ser una carta.

-Lo hiciste bien Kero-

-Gracias Sakura-

-Todavía eres débil, pero te aceptare pequeño gato- desaparece Yura

-kero jamás te abandonare recuérdalo pequeño amigo- lo abraza y toma la carta

-Sakura yo tampoco, por cierto ya sabía que estabas embarazada solo que se me olvido-

-Kero serás- suspira

Reencontrarme con mi amigo Kero es lo mejor. Pero la reunión entre exorcistas y magos se acerca te veré Shaoran.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

**La serie/anime no me pertenece todo a sus derechos de autor. Muchas gracias por lo que me siguen y sus comentarios me animan a seguir. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capitulo XVII: Tormento**

Atrapar a ese monstruo fue difícil pero no imposible. He regresado a China desde Alemania ahora mismo gracias a una magia antigua hemos hecho que ese ser nos obedezca lo podremos usar contra los exorcistas.

Te escribe Eriol espero lo leas Señora Lee.

-¿A quién le escribes Eriol?-

-A nadie en especial Ruta- guarda el mensaje en un tubo pequeño y se lo pone a una paloma

-No era mejor mandarlo por carta o un mensaje-

-No Ruta, es mejor mandarlo a lo antiguo-

-Ok por cierto Shaoran te manda un mensaje-

-¿Cuál?- pregunta sin interés

-Él dijo que le construyo una tumba para Meiling-

-Solo era eso-

-Si Eriol-

-Absurdo ¿Los espías que mande para mi pequeña Sakura?-

-Nada, ni siquiera se pueden acercar-

-Entiendo-

Se levanta de la silla de su escritorio y camina a la puerta. No sin antes tomar un colgante de zafiro azul. El cual le recordaba a cierta amatista.

En otra parte de esa mansión se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños ofreciendo incienso a su prima fallecida. De pronto le llegan recuerdo de su gran amor y como lo abandono.

-Sakura el tan solo pensar en ti es un tormento para mí- se empieza a reír pero con lágrimas en sus ojos –Te amo tanto que no te puedo olvidar-

-Es raro verte hacer eso Shaoran- dijo un chico de cabello perla

-Saúl por favor no digas nada- se limpia las lagrimas

-Está bien pero mi silencio cuesta-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Dame tu amuleto de escorpión y no diré que te vi llorando-

-Está bien, tómalo esta en mi habitación- se levanta y observa a través de la ventana

-Olvídala hombre hay más mujeres de ese mismo potencial y belleza que ella-

-No puedo ella era única especial y la persona que más amo-

-Si tú lo dices- sale de la habitación

-Sakura serás mía cueste lo que cueste-

En Japón en la mansión de los Matoba, una castaña se encontraba leyendo ciertas cartas. Las cuales decían información para nada agradable. Las cartas llegaron por su maestro el cual la visito pero se fue por problemas de trabajo.

Primera carta:

 _He estado siguiendo a un grupo de magos. Los cuales son poderosos pero han hecho cosas que no deben entre ellas despertar a un ser maligno que si este despierta en su totalidad y se sale de control destruirá al mundo como lo conocemos pido autorización para evitar más problemas de este ser._

Segunda carta:

 _Pido porque este problema no pase a ser una guerra. He descubierto la identidad del ser que nos atacó, he concluido que es un mago lo he espiado y seguido. Pero el miedo se apodera de mi por favor pido renunciar a esta misión. He mandado localización del mago y sus poderes. Espero contar con su respuesta._

Tercera carta y ultima:

 _Esta sea talvez la última vez que escriba pues mi corazón se está deteniendo. Les diré que mi muerte no fue natural, fui asesinado por un mago de cabello azul, ojos negros tales como la oscuridad y una piel morena. No pido venganza si no guerra._

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba Kero-

-Sakura todo va estar bien-

-No lo creo Kero la guerra está cerca la reunión es más una declaratoria en 10 meses será el inicio de una guerra oculta entre magos y exorcistas-

-Sakura- llora en silencio

Guerra no quiero que mi hijo la sufra pero si es inevitable yo misma acabare con esto.

Continuara….


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchas gracias por leer. El anime no me pertence todo a sus derechos de autor. Gracias a sus comentarios.**

 **Capitulo XVIII: Inicio de masacre**

 _Mi hermano y yo nacimos en esta guerra. Pero sé que muy pronto va a acabar lo sé. Mi madre y mucho más han hecho que la guerra ya no sea como antes. Si el hombre se perdonara sé que acabara todo esto. No llorare por la guerra si no por la salvación de este conflicto._

 _Fragmento de un diario_

Amanece un nuevo día en el que una masacre sin igual iniciaría no ahora si no en 10 meses. Una castaña desayunaba junto con sus guardianes los cuales estaban enojados por lo que leyeron en las cartas. Una guerra que ideas, ideas que se convertirían en realidad.

-Sakura relájate seguramente son solo desacuerdos no los tomes en serio-

-Ok Shun - lo dice con una sonrisa fingida pues saben que ese solo es el inicio.

-Hoy debemos de preparar ropa para la reunión de Matoba-sama-

-Si en 3 semanas ya tendré un mes de embarazo- sonríe

-Es cierto Sakura si es niña se llamara Stella si es hombre se llamara como yo-

-¿Qué dices Shun?, no le pondré tu nombre y va a ser niño y se llamara Ryunousuke-

-¿Cómo estas segura?-

-Instinto de madre-

-Se ríen-

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-No solamente es que ya estas pensado en tu instinto-

-Ryuu es la verdad- se ríe con ellos

-Señorita Sakura una carta- dice Andrea en un tono alto

-Entiendo me la das por favor-

-Si tome- se la entrega en una charola de plata

-Es mucho lujo-

-Ryuu ellos son diferentes-

Toma la carta al ver que tiene el sello de Ren-sama la abre sin dudar. En su contenido decía:

"Sakura espero que esta noticia no empeoro tu condición pero deseo que se lo tome tranquila y con calma. Hoy a las 6:30 de la mañana atacaron a 5 exorcistas que defendían el pergamino de oro el pergamino está a salvo pero los exorcistas sufrieron daños a sus órganos y daños terminales. Esto fue provocado por los magos este ataque ya no tienen medios de respaldarlo. Pero se nos ha negado el acceder a las zonas de los magos. Esto ya no tiene salvación si vuelta atrás en 10 meses una declaratoria de guerra se lanzara. La guerra iniciara"

Firma Matoba Ren

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?-

-Estas pálida-

-Lean esto- se los entrega después de unos cuantos segundos

-Esto es absurdo-

-No ya no es absurdo Ryuu, es la verdad-

-Guerra supongo que nos prepararemos ya no es un juego- se empieza a reír Shun de los nervios y el miedo

Miedo a aquel que nos hacer cosas que nosotros no imaginaríamos desde abandonar a tu familia, amigos hasta matar por él.

-Tranquilo Shun- le frota la espalda

-Gracias Sakura-

Después de ese desayuno no tan calmado. Tuve que hacer muchos arreglos desde citas médicas hasta juntas con otros exorcistas. Los magos pueden tener muchos ases en la manga pero jamás podrán tener la cooperación de todos para formar un equipo. ¿Por qué? Ellos jamás comprenderán la desesperación de una persona. Ni yo la entendía cuando era maga. Solo cumplía mi deber de juntar las cartas, pero jamás pensé en Tomoyo cuando ella solo quería ayudarme, jamás note lo triste que se sentía ser diferente a mí, la persona que se supone que debía apoyar ella me apoyaba pero nunca note eso la desesperación en la que la involucre.

-Señorita Sakura ya es hora-

-Gracias Andrea enseguida salgo- me puse una chamarra celeste que hacia juego con mi vestido morado

Me dirigí en compañía de Kero hacia el templo de los Matoba que se encontraba en la misma mansión. Era un cuarto subterráneo al que no pudo llegar Yura. Se podían observar las escaleras deterioras, las paredes mal pintadas, la luces parpadeantes. Tienen bastante dinero y no podían arreglar este lugar.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas- dijo una voz grave

-Ren-sama ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Señala un pergamino atado por múltiples cadenas –Eso debe ser destruido antes de la guerra-

-¿Qué es?-

-El pergamino de oro o mejor dicho códice de oro, sabías durante la conquista de México los españoles quemaron sus códices diciendo que eran del demonio. Pero ellos solo anotaban varias cosas como platicas, acciones entre cosas pero entre ellos había uno donde se describía un ser temible y horroroso ese no pudo ser quemado y fue lanzado al mar. Nadie sabe cómo llego aquí pero lo que contiene es algo que no se debería de ver-

-Entiendo- dije un poco asustada -¿Qué haremos?-

-Lo destruiremos con nuestro poder, siento pedirte esto en tu situación-

-No se preocupe-

No pusimos alrededor de ese pergamino. El cual provoco que las personas que lo protegieran resultaran heridas. Repetimos unas palabras y de nuestras manos salieron unas llamas azules que lo iban desintegrando se deshizo pero no se destruyó quedaron dibujos de flechas, lanzas entre otras cosas. Finalmente por orden de Ren-sama fue puesto en la bodega. Quien iba imaginar que esa cosa seria robada y su poder se desataría.

Continuara …..


	19. Chapter 19

Lo siento tanto en verdad pero en serio quería actualizar pero no podía aquí están mis excusas.

No había podido actualizar por dos cosas:

-Exámenes a la preparatoria de admisión-

-Mi cuenta no había podido acceder-

"Gracias por leer, el anime no es mío todo a derechos de autor".

Sin más contra tiempos les traigo un nuevo capítulo:

 **Capitulo XIX: Sangre y poder**

"Mi hermano llego llorando. Sus manos mostraban un animal muerto solo era un pájaro. Pero en ese instante me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo una de mis cualidades humanas "La compasión". No sé qué paso que yo también llore, tanto que alertamos a las criadas, pero que podía hacer tenía miedo de perder lo más importante para un humano "Los sentimientos"."

Fragmento de un diario.

La semana llego en que exorcistas se reunían. Solo tenía un mes y una semana de gestación. Pero la seguridad que tenía era exagerada no solo por mis guardianes Shun Y Ryuu. Guardaespaldas me protegían en el momento que abandonaba la casa. Solo iba a ir al punto de las almas no era tan grave.

El punto de almas es un circuito donde el agua es perfecta para curar heridas, donde el agua concede una salud invencible. Pero el pago es disminución de la vida es contradictorio porque te da buena salud y a cambio te quita vida.

Llegamos era un templo que destacaba en vegetación y bellas estatuas de dragón. En cuanto llegamos una joven de tranzas negras, ojos de color azul, tez morena nos llevó a una plataforma de empadrado. Se repitió un código en un idioma raro y una puerta de metal se abrió. Con tal solo verla se veía lo rasposa y dura que era. Podría soportar disparos de arma de fuego sin ningún problema.

Ya habían llegado todos los exorcistas, solamente faltaba yo que pena. Me posicione en una esquina frente al escenario no sin antes dar un saludo que todos correspondieron. Ren-sama comenzó su discurso de una guerra a lo cual todos aceptaron sin problema. Es más algunos dieron votos de que se enseñaran a los más jóvenes a usar armas, talismanes y hechizos. Si no que también una escuela para exorcistas abriera sus puertas en secreto. Reuniones se harían más seguidas y en secreto. Para evitar ataques como el sucedió en aquella reunión. El atacante fue reconocido como Hole "El mago inmortal", fue capturado a sangre fría por muchos exorcistas. Al final fue puesto en una celda debajo de 20 metros bajo tierra y atado eternamente.

La reunión acabo con dos planes de guerra que salvarían la vida de muchos civiles en el futuro. Eso si los magos usarían civiles para hacer ataques indiscriminados. Y matarían a miles solo por ganar. Por lo cual en el futuro se crearía una organización llamada "El juicio de los exorcistas". Que se abriera en todo el mundo nada más que para eso todavía era muy pronto.

El poder de los exorcistas era la cooperación en cambio el de los magos era una fuerza basada en el poder que residía en cada uno.

Ellos son tan distintos pero igualmente tan iguales. Porque cada uno desea algo, porque cada uno quiere poder. Pero lo quieren por métodos distintos.

Se reportó un ataque a 5 templos disperso en el mundo. Se reportó una quema a una biblioteca de magia. Simples ataques que se transformarían en un sufrimiento para el mundo la única forma de pararlo era…. Un secreto que un día se dirá hasta que ellos se perdonen y se vuelvan a amar.

Por eso poder y sangre se llevan de la mano juntos.

Continuara…

Avances del siguiente capitulo

-Dos meses para conocerte hijo-

-Simplemente mátalos-

-Cartas ¿Seguras que lo desean hacer?-


	20. Chapter 20

**"Muchas gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible"**

 **Capítulo XX: El adiós de mis mejores amigas**

 _"Desperté mi hermano gritaba que tenía miedo que él había vuelto exacto el volvió su padre el hombre más cruel que abuso de mi madre pero ella aun así ama demasiado a mi hermano como para echarle la culpa a el de su nacimiento porque ella es demasiado buena"_

 _Autor del diario: Ryunousuke hijo de Sakura Matoba_

Mi hijo ya tenía tres meses hace un mes fue la junta con los demás exorcistas aunque todos terminaron peleando y sobre todo no hubo un acuerdo mutuo. Toque mi vientre cuando nacerás pequeño Ryunousuke no quisiera que nacieras en esta época de guerra y catástrofe. Pero no puedo adelantar el tiempo aunque quisiera evitar esta catástrofe yo solo soy un pájaro encerrado en esta jaula. Aunque me niega a mí misma sé que jamás voy a hacer libre.

El tiempo pasaba debido a la situación de peligro mis guardianes no pudieron verme. Los únicos autorizados que podían verme el líder del clan, su esposa, mi maestro y su esposa. La doctora y dos parteras y la única sirvienta que tenía a mi mando. Cuarto mes y ya recibía miles de regalos por supuesto todos con términos ocultos como poner de favor a Ren-sama para que ataque.

Quinto mes la guerra involucraba a los humanos. Sé que nosotros los humanos no somos inocentes pero involúcralos en una guerra por poder es algo absurdo solo espero que todo esto acabe. Sexto mes la doctora ha venido más seguido ¿Por qué? Es algo que no desean contestarme mi cuerpo se debilita con cada segundo pero puedo hacerlo todo por ti mi querido bebe.

En otra parte:

-Solo debes matarlo Sia y con eso tu familia será liberada-

-¿Lo dice en serio Eriol-san?-

-Por supuesto Sia- sonrió engañándola lo que esa niña inocente iba a matar eran humanos

Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Sus ojos rojos se tornaron negros porque ella ya había sido contaminada por el miedo y el odio. Lo que esa niña inocente jamás supo fue que ella había matado a su familia.

-excelente Sia-

-Gracias Eriol-san-

Sonrió no sabía que esa pequeña era el contenedor para el monstruo que trajeron de Alemania. Esa pequeña su destinado fue sellado como asesina desde el momento en que puso sus manos con los magos.

Regresando a la mansión Matoba:

El sudor cubría su frente. Las gotas de sudor escurrían en su frente el dolor no la dejaba seguir pero aun así protegía a su hijo con magia. ¿Magia? Es cierto si le pedía ayuda a Kero pero no podía tampoco Yura no podía hacer nada tampoco.

A este paso su hijo iba a morir no lo iba permitir.

-Por favor usarnos- dijo una voz desde el almacén esa voz era la carta del espejo

-Pero si lo hago ustedes van a desparecer ¿están seguras cartas?, no puedo perder a mis amigas-

-A este paso vas a morir tú y el pequeño-

-¿Pero eso significa que es el adiós?-

-No solo él hasta luego Sakura-chan- sonrió la carta tomando la manos de su antigua dueña –Recuerda que Kero ahora es una criatura mágica y Yue desaparecerá-

Lloro –Lo sé también sé que Yue ya no existirá y ahora solo será un humano más Gracias Amigas-

El olor de cerezo cubrió todo el cuarto su fiebre desapareció ese día la mansión Matoba se cubrió con flores de cerezo en todos los lugares. Un bello espectáculo que significaba el adiós.

El séptimo mes ha llegado estoy cerca de dos meses de dar a luz eso significa que te conocer pronto mi pequeño. He velado desde antes de tu nacimiento he velado por que tu nazcas sano porque quiero ver tu sonrisa.

-Quiero que nazcas pronto-

El olvido ha llegado tomen sus armas sus recuerdos serán olvidados por el tiempo eso lo dijo la fundadora del clan Matoba.

Continuara…

-por favor puje un poco más-

-Es un varón-

-La guerra ha iniciado-


End file.
